Budding Romance
by jewelf1sh
Summary: Hyukjae harus menjalani konsekuensi dari keputusannya. Beruntung, Budding Romance menjadi tempatnya menjalani hidup yang baru. Setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, Hyukjae tak menyangka bertemu cinta pertamanya lagi. BoyxBoy! Haehyuk! with: Super Junior, Seventeen & Others.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **BUDDING ROMANCE**

 **Originally Written by Jewelf1sh**

 **Chapter 1 - [2,7k words]**

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

 _PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Hyukjae. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu terhuyung dan memegangi pipinya yang panas dan memerah.

"KAU! KAU MEMALUKAN KELUARGA HYUKJAE! APA YANG AKAN ORANG-ORANG KATAKAN TENTANG KITA. TENTANG AKU, IBUMU, KELUARGA BESAR LEE!"

Suara ayah Hyukjae yang membentak kasar menggema di rumah Keluarga Lee, keluarga pengacara terkenal di Seoul.

Hyukjae hanya tertunduk. Ia berusaha keras butiran air mata tak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Ayah Hyukjae menarik kedua bahu anaknya itu dan mengguncang-guncangkannya dengan keras.

"KATAKAN PADA AYAH BAHWA INI HANYA RASA KEINGINTAHUAN ANAK MUDA, HYUKJAE!"

Hyukjae memberanikan diri menatap ayahnya.

"Ayah, inilah aku. Aku menyukai pria," kata Hyukjae.

 _PLAK!_

Pukulan kembali mendarat di pipi Hyukjae. Kali ini ia sampai jatuh terduduk karena sang ayah juga menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Hyukjae meringis kesakitan. Ia menoleh ke arah ibunya tapi wanita itu hanya berdiri mematung.

"KELUAR! KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI JIKA KAU MEMILIH JALAN HIDUP MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

Hyukjae terkejut dan memandangi punggung ayahnya.

"Ayah…"

"Aku tak punya anak sepertimu!" kata kepala keluarga Lee itu pelan namun jelas dan tegas. Kalimat itu juga terdengar seperti keputusan final yang tak dapat dinegosiasikan oleh siapapun. Dada Hyukjae seperti terhimpit. Sakit sekali.

Tak ada yang bergerak, tak ada yang berani bersuara. Dua asisten keluarga Lee yang mendengarkan pertengkaran anggota keluarga ini dari balik pintu pun bisa merasakan ketegangan.

Perlahan Hyukjae mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya untuk membuat keputusan. Kemudian Ia berdiri hanya untuk membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini. Maafkan aku karena telah mengecewakan," kata Hyukjae lembut.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat sang ayah. Tubuh pria dewasa itu tak bergeming dan tetap memunggunginya. Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangan pada wanita yang selama ini ia sayangi dengan sepenuh hati, wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya.

Dengan nafas berat, Hyukjae kembali membungkuk memberi hormat. Hyukjae tahu dengan ini semua kehidupannya sebagai seorang Lee, tamat. Ia sendiri tak kan berusaha merubah keadaan. Hyukjae telah menerima dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang gay dan bila orang tak bisa menerima jati dirinya yang seperti ini, maka ia pun tak kan memaksa.

Hyukjae melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang keluarga Lee. Dan bukan hanya ruangan itu saja, tapi semuanya. Hyukjae tak membawa apapun yang berstatus milik keluarga itu. Di hadapan asisten keluarganya, Hyukjae menyerahkan ponsel, kunci mobil, kartu kredit, ATM, dan jam tangan mewahnya.

Hyukjae meninggalkan kediaman Lee hanya berbekal baju yang melekat di badan dan beberapa lembar uang yang tersisa di dompetnya. Uang itu bukan milik keluarga Lee. Itu adalah hasil jerih payahnya memenangkan kompetisi dance secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya. Jumlahnya tidak banyak, mungkin hanya cukup untuk bertahan beberapa hari saja.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Hyukjae menengokkan kepala melihat Donghae yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Hyukjae tertawa kecil.

"Itu kan bukan hal yang baru," sindir Hyukjae. Donghae itu memang tak pernah tepat waktu. Terkadang ia bahkan harus menunggu sampai dua jam.

Donghae tersenyum karena Ia tahu Hyukjae selalu tak pernah marah atas keterlambatannya. Jika itu orang lain, Donghae yakin mereka pasti sudah menggorok lehernya dengan sadis.

"Yah, tapi kenapa di tempat yang seperti ini?" tanya Donghae sambil melihat sekeliling. Mereka ada di sebuah taman kota sekarang ini.

"Hanya ingin suasana lain," jawab Hyukjae. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kuat Donghae.

"…," Donghae tak menyahuti perkataan kekasih yang dipacarinya selama setahun itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan keduanya hanya duduk dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau hari ini diam sekali, Donghae," tanya Hyukjae memecah keheningan.

Sekian detik tak mendapat respon, Hyukjae meluruskan duduknya dan menatap Donghae.

"Hyuk…," kata Donghae.

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada pelan dan ragu-ragu. Perasaan Hyukjae seketika menjadi tak enak.

" _H-hmm_?" Hyukjae menyahuti pelan.

"Hyuk, kita masih muda kan?" kata Donghae.

Hyukjae tertawa.

"Aku bisa lihat itu. Wajahmu belum keriput, rambutmu juga belum memutih," timpal Hyukjae.

" _Aiiishh_ …bukan itu maksudku," kata Donghae.

"Lalu?" Hyukjae menaruh dagunya di pundak Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae terkejut ketika pemuda yang dicintainya itu menghela nafas dan mendorong pelan tubuhnya untuk membuat jarak di antara mereka.

 _DigDugDigDugDigDug…_

Jantung Hyukjae entah mengapa berdebar-debar kencang karena perasaannya semakin tak enak.

Hyukjae diam dan menunggu Donghae mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hyuk…," akhirnya Donghae angkat suara.

"Ayo kita putus," kata Donghae dengan ekspresi serius.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Ini sudah hari keempat Hyukjae berjalan tak tentu arah di Kota Seoul. Tanpa rumah, tanpa uang, Hyukjae tak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukannya. Sebelum ini, ia sudah mengunjungi beberapa tempat untuk melamar pekerjaan paruh waktu. Tapi tak ada yang mau menerimanya secara langsung. Hyukjae tak punya ponsel jadi ia juga tak bisa dihubungi. Selama empat hari ini pun ia tak pergi ke sekolah. Entah ada yang mencarinya atau tidak.

Jika Hyukjae mau, mungkin ia bisa mengandalkan dua sahabatnya, Junsu dan Shindong. Tapi mengalami dua kali terluka amat dalam di hari yang sama oleh orang-orang yang sangat ia cintai membuat Hyukjae takut untuk menemui mereka. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Junsu dan Shindong bukan teman yang dapat dijadikan sandaran? Bagaimana kalau mereka selama ini hanya menyukainya karena ia seorang Lee? Pikiran-pikiran negatif memenuhi kepala Hyukjae hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menanggung semuanya sendiri.

Hidupnya yang sekarang ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ini murni keputusannya. Karena itu Hyukjae bertekad untuk mandiri walau sekarang ia terlunta-lunta tak jelas dan kelaparan. Saat malam tiba Hyukjae tidur beralaskan dan berselimutkan karton di sebuah taman. Beruntung ini bukan musim dingin atau ia pasti sudah mati. Jika ingin membersihkan diri Hyukjae harus pergi ke stasiun kereta. Ia menggunakan toilet umum. Walaupun di sana tak bisa mandi karena itu dilarang, setidaknya Hyukjae bisa membasahi badannya dengan handuk murah yang dibelinya dari sebuah toko. Penampilannya sekarang ini bisa dibilang kumal. Tidak mandi dan keramas, baju juga lusuh. Kondisi yang benar-benar berkebalikan saat ia masih seorang Lee yang _clean freak_.

"Baiklah, aku akan menurunkan semuanya."

Hyukjae mendengar seseorang berkata. Dilihatnya kemudian seorang pria dengan hati-hati menurunkan bunga-bunga yang nampak cantik dan segar dari mobil terbukanya dan mengangkut bunga-bunga tersebut ke dalam sebuah toko. Toko bunga.

Pria tersebut seperti sedang terburu-buru. Sesekali Hyukjae melihatnya menengok arloji di tangan. Sementara itu tak ada seorang pun yang membantunya.

Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat mendekati pria itu, tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya meluncur begitu saja.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan bantuan, Tuan?" tanya Hyukjae.

Mendengar itu sang pria berhenti bergerak dan memandangnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Aku tak pernah percaya pada orang yang tak ku kenal tapi…aku sedang tak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Bisa kau bantu aku mengangkut ini semua ke dalam?"

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hati-hati, oke. Jangan sampai bunganya rontok. Aku akan merugi," kata orang tersebut.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Hyukjae.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu pun langsung bergegas melaksanakan tugasnya. Satu dua kali ia mengangkut bunga, gerak geriknya diawasi. Hyukjae berusaha tak melakukan kecerobohan. Ketiga kali, Hyukjae bisa melihat pria tersebut mulai memperhatikan catatannya dan tak lama setelah itu menghilang di dalam toko untuk berbicara dengan pemilik toko.

Hyukjae tak menghitung berapa kali ia bolak balik mengangkuti bola. Begitu semua usai, Hyukjae berdiri di luar toko untuk menunggu pria tersebut. Kalau pria itu adalah orang baik, mungkin ia bisa makan untuk hari ini.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya pria itu keluar, namun Hyukjae terkejut karena ia berjalan sangat cepat dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Belum sempat Hyukjae mengejar, pria itu sudah menyalakan mesin mobil dan langsung meninggalkannya. Tanpa sepatah kata dan selembar uang.

Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Lalu mengelus perutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa…, Aku akan baik-baik saja," Hyukjae meyakinkan dirinya.

Siang itu, Hyukjae kembali mencari peluang di manapun seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sayang, hasilnya nihil. Hingga malam ia tak mendapatkan apapun.

Hyukjae berjalan kembali ke arah taman yang sudah seperti rumahnya. Ia berencana akan memenuhi perutnya dengan air kran di taman itu. Tetapi ditengah perjalanan Hyukjae berubah pikiran. Ketika ia melewati toko bunga yang sama siang tadi, Hyukjae berhenti di sana. Sekarang ada tanda "Close" di pintu kaca toko tersebut.

Hyukjae menghela nafas mengingat-ingat kejadian siang hari itu. Ternyata orang yang tidak berperasaan itu memang ada. Bahkan mungkin banyak. Hyukjae menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok toko lalu merusutkan tubuhnya ke bawah hingga ia terduduk. Angin malam yang berhembus membuatnya kemudian melipat kaki ke arah dada dan memeluk kakinya sendiri. Hyukjae berpikir, malam ini tak apa jika ia tak tidur di taman. Hyukjae menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menutup mata.

"Hei," Hyukjae samar-samar mendengar seseorang berkata.

"Hei, apa kau bisa dengar aku?"

" _Apa orang itu bicara padaku?_ " batin Hyukjae.

"Hei. Aku bicara padamu," kata orang tersebut dan Hyukjae merasakan goncangan di bahunya.

Hyukjae pun memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepala untuk melihar siapa pengganggu tidurnya. Semoga bukan preman atau mafia. Tidak. Hyukjae tak sanggup menghadapi mereka di saat seperti ini.

" _Ah_ , ternyata benar. Kau anak yang tadi siang itu."

Hyukjae mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Maaf, tadi aku sangat terburu-buru. Aku sampai melupakanmu."

" _O-oh_ ," timpal Hyukjae yang masih agak terkejut menyadari dihadapannya ada pria pemilik mobil berisi bunga-bunga cantik itu.

" _Hmm_ …kau… ," Hyukjae melihat pria itu seperti salah tingkah atau bingung. Kelihatannya pria tersebut sedang membaca kondisinya. Hyukjae memutuskan hanya diam dan menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Kau tahu. Kalau kau tak punya tempat tinggal, kau bisa ikut denganku," kata orang tersebut pada akhirnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum.

" _Orang tak berperasaan mungkin banyak tapi orang yang peduli itu… ada._ "

"Aku tak pernah percaya pada orang yang tak ku kenal tapi…aku sedang tak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Bisa tolong beri aku tempat tinggal?" kata Hyukjae.

"Yah! Bukankah itu mirip perkataanku siang ini?" sahut pria tersebut sebelum tertawa. "Oh ya, namaku Leeteuk."

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

" _Hyung_ , apa ini diletakkan di sini?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Yang itu? _Ah_ , jangan-jangan. Tanaman itu tak tahan matahari. Masukkan ke dalam _greenhouse_ C, Hyuk," pekik Leeteuk sambil memupuki bunga dihadapannya.

"Teuki! Hyukjae! Aku beli makanan. Ayo kita istirahat."

Yang terakhir itu adalah suara Kangin, kekasih Leeteuk. Hyukjae baru mengetahui bahwa Leeteuk juga seorang gay setelah dua hari tinggal bersamanya. Hyukjae pikir mereka pasangan yang serasi, Hyukjae mengagumi keduanya. Singkat cerita, Leeteuk adalah seorang pengusaha dari Busan yang memiliki brand bernama _Budding Romance_. Lini bisnis yang ditekuni pria itu melingkupi usaha tanaman dan bunga. Ia menerima order pengiriman bunga untuk toko-toko di Seoul. Terkadang juga menerima order khusus untuk acara pernikahan dari seorang temannya yang _wedding organizer_. Selain itu Leeteuk juga mengelola kafe dan resto kecil yang dibangun didekat kebunnya berikut sebuah penginapan sederhana. Sementara Kangin adalah pemilik peternakan yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan lahan bunga Leeteuk. Menurut cerita Kangin, ia dan Leeteuk dulunya tak pernah akur karena ternak Kangin sering kali menjadikan tanaman-tanaman Leeteuk sebagai camilan. Tapi pada akhirnya panah cupid berkata lain. Dua tahun lalu mereka saling jatuh cinta.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak Hyukjae pertama kali bertemu Leeteuk, dan Hyukjae tak pernah berhenti mengucap syukur. Kini ia mendapat tempat tinggal, makan berkecukupan dan dilingkupi orang-orang yang baik. Leeteuk dan Kangin memperlakukannya seperti seorang adik, ah bukan, terkadang seperti seorang anak. Hyukjae tak complain mengenai ini, karena ia merasa seperti mendapatkan keluarga baru.

Hyukjae tak menyembunyikan apapun dari mereka. Ia menceritakan semua kisahnya. Ketika mendengar itu Kangin terlihat sangat emosi. Sementara Leeteuk memeluknya dan menangis. Tapi… Hyukjae justru tersenyum. Aneh memang. Terkadang orang tak dikenal serasa lebih hangat dari pada orang terdekat.

Kangin juga menyuruh Hyukjae untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Jika Hyukjae tak bisa mendapatkan beasiswa, Kangin dan Leeteuk sepakat untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Sebagai gantinya, Hyukjae bekerja paruh waktu untuk merawat bunga di kebun Leeteuk. Kangin bahkan rela mengurus segala administrasi kepindahan sekolahnya.

Dan begitulah. Semua berjalan dengan cepat. Besok adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah baru sebagai siswa grade 11 SMA Saphire. Hyukjae harus bekerja keras mengejar ketertingalan.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

 _Tujuh tahun kemudian…_

" _Hyuuuuuung_ , kau seharusnya tak menolak ajakan itu. Aku yakin ia akan menunjuk restoran terbaik," protes Seungkwan pada Hyukjae begitu mereka turun dari mobil. Hoshi dan DK mengikuti dari belakang.

Hyukjae tertawa.

"Teuki _hyung_ , kami kembali," kata Hyukjae.

" _Ahh_ , selamat datang. Apa semua lancar? Seungkwan, Hoshi, DK, kalian tidak menimbulkan masalah kan? " tanya Leeteuk.

"Mereka ingin menjualku demi makanan," lapor Hyukjae.

" _Ah_ , _hyung_ … kami tidak melakukannya," bantah Hoshi.

"Tapi kemungkinan kita bisa makan enak. Nichkhun ssi itu kan kaya," kata Seungkwan.

"Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan makanan, Seungkwan," DK melihat temannya itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk tak paham.

Hyukjae tak mau menjawab dan memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Ia ingin sekali mandi. Leeteuk pun meminta penjelasan Seungkwan, Hoshi, dan DK. Ketiga anak muda itu mulai bergabung dengan _Budding Romance_ setahun yang lalu. Walau terkadang Leeteuk pusing menghadapi mereka, kelakuan-kelakuan konyol mereka membuat suasana selalu lebih meriah. Ia bahkan masih ingat saat Seungkwan dan Hoshi terpaksa harus tidur semalaman di atas pohon karena di kejar-kejar kambing Kangin yang sedang mengamuk. DK dan Hyukjae menertawakan keduanya sampai terguling-guling dan Kangin menolak menyelamatkan mereka. " _Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu kambing yang mudah marah itu. Mereka malah berlagak cowboy dan matador. Biarkan saja mereka mendapat pelajaran_ ," kata Kangin.

" _Hyung_ , aku tak mengerti. Mengapa Hyukjae _hyung_ menolak semua orang yang mendekatinya," kata Hoshi.

"Coba kita list pria-pria itu. _Arrghh_. _Hyung_! Mereka semua tampan-tampan, memilik badan yang bagus, pekerjaan oke, yah…walau tidak semuanya pintar. Tapi…tapi… semuanya adalah kandidat pacar yang bagus," cerocos Seungkwan.

" _Uhum_. Haruskah kita me-list pria-pria yang mendekatimu, Seungkwan?" goda DK.

"Tutup mulutmu, DK!" sambar Seungkwan.

Leeteuk dan Hoshi tertawa.

" _Hyung_ , apa sesuatu pernah terjadi pada Hyukjae _hyung_?" tanya Hoshi dengan nada perhatian.

" _Hmm_ … Bagaimana mengatakannya. Hyukjae….dia…. Dulu, aku menemukannya tidur di jalanan," kata Leeteuk.

Seungkwan, Hoshi dan DK terkejut. Ekspresi ketiganya kemudian juga berubah masam begitu mendengar kisah Hyukjae. Mereka jadi mengerti kenapa Hyukjae menolak cinta. Hanya karena preferensi seksual yang berbeda, pertalian darah putus. Di saat Hyukjae menghadapi titik terendahnya, sang kekasih memutuskan hubungan. Cinta yang dimilikinya benar-benar menguap dalam sekejap dan meninggalkannya tanpa apapun untuk bersandar disaat rapuh.

Seungkwan menjadi merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia selalu mendorong Hyukjae untuk berkencan.

"Yah. Ada apa dengan suasana yang berat ini?" tanya Hyukjae yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya usai mandi. Ia melihat semua orang nampak muram.

" _Hyuuuuuuuuung_ ," Seungkwan memeluk Hyukjae.

Belum sempat Hyukjae bereaksi, Hoshi dan DK juga memeluknya.

"Kami akan selalu ada untukmu, _hyung_ ," kata Hoshi.

"Aku akan melatih otot-ototku. Aku akan memukul pria itu suatu hari nanti," janji DK.

"Huh?" Hyukjae terheran-heran. Ia melirik Leeteuk. Kekasih Kangin itu hanya menunjukkan senyumannya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas.

"Yah! Kalian berkeringat!" kata Hyukjae dengan nada kesal. Walau begitu Leeteuk bisa melihat bibir Hyukjae tersenyum.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

"Seungkwan, letakkan bunga-bunga yang putih ini di sekitar tempat pengucapan ikrar. Kau harus menatanya dari yang besar lalu kecil. Di bagian yang melengkung itu juga. Nanti tambahkan pita dan kain putih yang menjuntai. Aku meletakkan kain-kain putih itu di sana."

Hyukjae memberi instruksi pada Seungkwan. Saat ini semua kru _Budding Romance_ sedang sibuk mengerjakan proyek lansekap pernikahan outdoor.

" _Hyung_ , mulai dari mana lampu-lampu ini harus dijulurkan?" tanya Hoshi.

" _Hmm_. Heechul _hyung_ menginginkan itu dipasang mulai dari arah masuk sampai mendekati tempat ikrar. Tapi semua kabel tak boleh terlihat," jelas Hyukjae.

"Hah? Kita akan menutupnya menggunakan apa? _Aissh_... _Hyung_ , apa kau tidak merasa Heechul _hyung_ itu terlalu cerewet?" kata Hoshi.

Hyukjae tertawa.

"Pelankan suaramu jika kau tidak ingin pantatmu ditendang," komentar Hyukjae.

" _Arrghhhh_ …. Rasanya aku tak sanggup! _Argh_ , sungguh. _Hyung_ , bagaimana kau bisa tahan menghadapinya?" kali ini DK bergabung dan mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya tentang Heechul.

"Apa boleh buat, _wedding organizer_ Heechul _hyung_ adalah yang terbaik di kota ini. Kalau _hyung_ sangat menuntut kesempurnaan dan detil itu wajar," jelas Hyukjae.

"DK! KEMARIKAN PANTAT MALASMU! AKU BILANG YANG INI DILETAKKAN DI SANA!" Terdengar suara teriakan Heechul yang seperti menggema ke seluruh lokasi.

"Tuhan, jangan berikan aku kekasih yang modelnya seperti itu…" gumam DK sebelum berjalan ke arah Heechul.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan.

" _Hyung_ , apa aku seperti Heechul _hyung_?" tanya Hoshi tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Hyukjae tak paham maksud pertanyaan Hoshi.

" _Aish_. Lupakan, _hyung_ ," kata Hoshi.

Hyukjae melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia mengisi vas-vas kaca besar dengan bunga putih dan lilin. Rencananya vas tersebut akan diletakkan di atas balok-balok kayu yang tersusun seperti tak beraturan untuk menambah kesan manis dan romantis.

"Sungmin ssi. Ini adalah Hyukjae. Ia bisa dibilang asistenku. Jika kau menginginkan detil tambahan atau suatu perubahan kau bisa katakan padanya."

Hyukjae mendengar Heechul berbicara pada seseorang dan menyebut namanya. Ia pun menoleh.

"Hai. Aku Sungmin. Calon pengantin pria," kata orang yang bersama Heechul.

Hyukjae membersihkan tangan dengan lap lalu menjabat tangannya. "Aku Hyukjae." Setelah basa basi singkat, Heechul meninggalkan keduanya untuk mengurusi hal lainnya.

"Jadi apa anda menginginkan detil tambahan?" tanya Hyukjae santun.

" _Ah_ ya tentang itu, kekasihku ingin kalian menambahkan bunga berwarna biru di area itu. Itu juga," Hyukjae mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Dia menyukai warna biru, jadi aku rasa menambahkan itu juga bagus. Kesannya pun tidak terlalu polos."

"Minie! Kau disitu rupanya."

Seseorang secara tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, membuat pria tersebut terkejut. Akan tetapi ternyata bukan Sungmin saja yang terkejut. Hyukjae juga. Bahkan keterkejutannya mungkin lebih besar dari pada Sungmin.

"Donghae…," kata Hyukjae.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **BUDDING ROMANCE**

 **Chapter 2 - [7,3k words]**

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Hyukjae bukannya tidak tahu kalau sedang diperhatikan. Hyukjae tahu, hanya ia memilih untuk tak menghiraukannya. Dari sudut matanya, Hyukjae juga bisa melihat Seungkwan, Hoshi, dan DK yang sedang duduk bersama dan menikmati makan malam konsumsi yang disediakan oleh Heechul mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya, ingin tahu.

" _Anak-anak usil itu_ …," batin Hyukjae.

Saat ini Hyukjae sedang melihat foto-foto hasil jepretannya. Semua foto memperlihatkan dekorasi lokasi pernikahan yang diambil dari segala sudut. Hyukjae selalu berpikir nantinya foto ini bisa digunakan untuk referensi proyek pernikahan yang lainnya. Yang menjadi perhatian atau yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian adalah pria yang sedang duduk bersamanya. Mata pria tersebut seolah tak pernah berhenti memandangnya.

"Serius. Bila seseorang memandangiku seperti itu, aku akan meleleh," kata Seungkwan.

" _Ahh_ , Hyukjae _hyung_ sangat dingin. Wajah _hyung_ bahkan tidak memerah," komentar Hoshi.

" _Hyung_ juga sama sekali tidak terlihat gugup. Hei, aku setuju. Pria ini adalah yang terbaik dari semua kandidat," tambah DK.

" _Yah! Aku bisa mendengar semua itu!_ " batin Hyukjae. Ia hampir saja melempar sesuatu ke arah ketiganya jika tidak mendengar Donghae tertawa.

"Kandidat kekasih, _hmm_?" kata Donghae.

Hyukjae menghela nafas. "Jangan dengarkan mereka, Donghae."

Donghae tertawa lagi setelah itu ia menyeruput kopinya dan kembali memandangi Hyukjae.

" _Ugh_! Bisakah kau menghentikan itu?" kata Hyukjae.

"Menghentikan apa?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae meletakkan kamera dan menatap Donghae.

"Itu!" Hyukjae menunjuk mata Donghae yang begitu fokus padanya.

Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Sudah berapa tahun kita tak bertemu, Hyuk. Aku tak menyangka, kau jadi secantik ini," kata Donghae.

"Donghae, kata cantik itu untuk wanita," koreksi Hyukjae.

"Kau juga mewarnai rambutmu menjadi blonde. Sangat cocok. Itu membuatmu bertambah _manis_."

Donghae sengaja menggunakan kata _manis._ Karena ia tahu itu akan membuat Hyukjae kesal. " _Apa aku ini kucing?_ " reaksi Hyukjae, dulu, ketika Donghae mencoba memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang, _manis_. Hyukjae itu selalu berpikir bahwa kata _manis_ hanya cocok digunakan untuk kucing.

"Donghae…"

" _Hmm_ …"

Keduanya saling pandang.

"Apa kau selalu menggunakan trik ini untuk menggoda seseorang?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Hanya kau," jawab Donghae.

"Apa itu jawaban yang sama untuk semua orang?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya balik Donghae.

Hyukjae tertawa lalu menggelengkan kepala. Cemburu? Itu sama sekali tidak logis. Hyukjae mengambil kameranya dari meja berikut mengangkat semua barang-barangnya.

"Selamat malam, Donghae," kata Hyukjae sebelum beranjak pergi.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Donghae membuka pintu kamar hotelnya karena seseorang mengetuk.

"Apa yang dilakukan di kamarku selarut ini?" tanya heran Donghae pada sosok berkacamata di hadapannya.

" _Aish_. Biarkan aku masuk." Sosok itu melesat masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Donghae dengan laptop di tangan.

"Yah, Kyuhyun! Ini tinggal beberapa jam lagi kau seharusnya beristirahat," kata Donghae.

"Terima kasih padamu, Donghae! Karena kau memberiku pekerjaan setan ini!" timpal Kyuhyun sarkastik sambil menghempaskan diri ke sofa yang di sebelah ranjang. Ia lalu membuka laptopnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang salah dari sistem ini? _Fuck_! Itu hanya karena satu koma! KOMA!" kata Kyuhyun berapi-api.

"Kau menemukannya?" Donghae mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Lihat ini," Kyuhyun menunjukkan baris coding dan menghapus tanda koma. Setelah itu secara luar biasa sistem yang mereka buat berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Genius! Sekarang aku bisa mengerjakan kolomku. Berapa lama lagi _deadline_ nya?" tanya Donghae.

"Lima hari Donghae! Dan aku tak bisa berbulan madu!" pekik kesal Kyuhyun.

Donghae menepuk bahu rekan kerja sekaligus kekasih hati Sungmin, teman baiknya sejak menimba ilmu di universitas itu.

"Setelah lima hari ini, kau bisa pergi dan bercinta dengan Minnie sepuasmu," kata Donghae tanpa dosa, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menghujaninya dengan berbagai caci maki.

Donghae tahu seharusnya ia memberi Kyuhyun hari libur. Tapi deadline pekerjaan mereka sangat ketat. Kalau tak menyelesaikan pekerjaan tersebut tepat waktu, mereka bisa kehilangan klien. Terburuknya, mereka tak kan memperoleh uang satu won pun.

"Hei Donghae."

"Anak setan. Aku lebih tua. Panggil aku _hyung_!" kata Donghae.

"Aku dengar dari Minnie kau tebar pesona dengan seorang kru _wedding organizer_ -ku," Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

" _Hmm_. Hyukjae," kata Donghae. Mata dan tangannya tetap bekerja dengan laptop.

"Aha! Tak heran kau sudah mengetahui namanya," sindir Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah tahu apapun tentangnya, Kyuhyun," timpal Donghae.

"Termasuk apa yang ada di dalam celananya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae memberi jawaban dengan anggukan kepala.

"WOW! Itu sangat cepat!"

Mendengar itu, Donghae menghela nafas dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa.

"Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyuhyun…," kata Donghae pelan. Ingatannya pun menerawang ke beberapa tahun silam.

.

 _"Ayo kita putus," kata Donghae._

 _Ia bisa melihat keterkejutan diekspresi Hyukjae._

 _"Putus?" tanya Hyukjae seakan menegaskan ia tidak salah mendengar._

" _Hyuk, kita masih muda. Aku pikir, aku ingin merasakan banyak hal. Mencoba banyak pengalaman…"_

" _Dengan orang lain?" potong Hyukjae._

" _Hyuk, kau kekasih pertamaku. Begitu pun aku bagimu. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu saat aku mengutarakan keinginanku untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu. Tapi… setelah beberapa lama… aku berpikir, 'berpetualang' itu bagus. Kau mengerti maksudku?" tanya Donghae._

 _Hyukjae mengangguk._

" _Kau ingin 'berpetualang'," kata Hyukjae._

 _Donghae memegang tangan Hyukjae. "Aku pikir hal ini juga baik untukmu, Hyukjae."_

 _Hyukjae terdiam dan Donghae membiarkannya._

" _Oke," kata Hyukjae setelah beberapa saat._

 _Donghae mengamati wajah Hyukjae._

" _Kau…," perkataan Donghae terpotong ketika Hyukjae menyebut nama seseorang._

" _Kibum. Kau sedang dekat dengan Kim Kibum, anak klub drama SMA Sakura kan?" kata Hyukjae._

 _Mata Donghae terbuka lebar._

" _Kau ketahuan, idiot!" ujar Hyukjae saraya tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kau tak setia sejak delapan bulan kita pacaran."_

 _Donghae membuka mulutnya tapi tak sepatahkatapun keluar karena semua yang dikatakan Hyukjae benar._

" _Hei. Temani aku ya? Hari ini saja," pinta Hyukjae._

 _Donghae pun menemani mantan kekasihnya itu kemanapun. Mereka makan di restoran kesukaan Hyukjae. Ia membelikan Hyukjae es krim stoberi dan menemaninya bermain di game station. Kalau saja Donghae tak mengatakan ia sudah janji bertemu Kibum, mungkin Hyukjae masih meminta dirinya untuk terus menemani hingga pagi hari._

" _Jadi, kau akan ke rumah Kibum?" tanya Hyukjae._

" _Sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji sejak tadi sore, Hyukjae," kata Donghae._

 _Hyukjae memegang ujung kemejanya._

" _K-kau benar-benar harus pergi?" tanya Hyukjae. Ia merajuk. Ekspresi itu jarang dilihat Donghae._

" _Hyuk, aku senang kau tak membenciku. Aku janji kita akan terus berteman. Kalau kau membutuhkanku katakan saja. Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi," jelas Donghae._

 _Hyukjae membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun urung. Detik berikutnya Hyukjae melepaskan ujung kemeja Donghae._

" _Aku mengerti, pergilah," kata Hyukjae._

" _Yah! Jangan membuat wajah seperti kita takkan bertemu. Besok aku akan membelikanmu jus stroberi saat istirahat."_

" _Aku mau lima!" kata Hyukjae._

" _Apa perutmu tidak akan kembung?" Donghae tertawa dan mengusap rambut Hyukjae. "Aku pergi ya…"_

" _Hmm…" sahut Hyukjae pelan._

 _Donghae mulai berjalan mundur. "Aku juga akan membelikanmu strawberry cake," kata Donghae._

 _Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk._

" _Bye… Donghae…"_

 _Saat itu Donghae tak pernah menyangka bahwa itu adalah senyuman dan kata-kata terakhir Hyukjae padanya. Esok hari dan esok harinya lagi hingga waktu berlalu, ia tak pernah melihat Hyukjae. Awalnya Donghae berpikir mungkin Hyukjae hanya memerlukan waktu untuk memulihkan perasaan setelah putus dengannya, tapi ternyata tidak. Hyukjae tak pernah muncul. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya merasa sebagai orang yang benar-benar brengsek adalah ketika ia mengetahui tentang kondisi Hyukjae yang sebenarnya._

 _Suatu malam ketika ia sedang makan malam bersama ayah dan ibunya. Ayahnya berkata, "Kalian tahu, Pengacara Lee sedang dalam perbincangan hangat dikalangan kolegaku."_

 _Donghae berhenti menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya._

" _Semua itu karena ia memiliki seorang putra gay. Dan kalian tahu apa yang dilakukannya? Mengusir anak itu dari rumah dan memutuskan hubungan darah."_

 _Donghae merasa sesuatu seperti menghantam dadanya dengan keras. Tentu, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan ayahnya. Hyukjae…._

" _Kasihan anak itu. Saat kau mengatakan kau menyukai pria, aku memang sangat kaget, Donghae. Tapi aku tak pernah berpikir untuk membuangmu. Bagiku itu sangat kejam. Bagaimanapun kau darah dagingku. Aku mencintaimu, nak."_

 _Donghae tertegun dan tahu harus berkomentar apa. Sekarang jika ia mengingat-ingat dengan baik, malam itu… Hyukjae sedikit lebih manja dan terlihat seperti ingin menangis._

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Donghae melihat papan nama bertuliskan " _Budding Romance_ " yang dicarinya. Tak sulit mencari tempat tersebut. Semua orang di Busan seperti mengenal tempat itu. Setelah memakir kendaraannya, Donghae berjalan menuju kafe.

Begitu memasuki kafe tersebut, donghae di sambut pelayan manis berambut gondrong. "Jeonghan", nama yang tertera di identitasnya. Donghae memilih meja dengan pemandangan yang mengarah pada kebun bunga.

"Silahkan menunya," kata pelayan tersebut sambil menyedorkan buku menu.

"Tolong beri aku kopi best seller kafe ini," kata Donghae tanpa melihat menu.

Jeonghan tersenyum ramah dan meminta Donghae untuk menunggu. Tak beberapa lama, Jeonghan kembali dengan secangkir kopi. Saat Jeonghan hendak meninggalkan mejanya, Donghae menghentikan pemuda tersebut dan tersenyum manis membuat Joenghan terkejut sekaligus tersipu.

" _Ah_ maaf. Apa kau tahu di mana aku bisa bertemu Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae.

"H-hyukjae _hyung_?"

"Hyukjae," ulang Donghae.

" _Ah_ , _h-hmm_ … Anda bisa ke kebun. Sore hari seperti ini Hyukjae _hyung_ sedang memupuki tanaman," kata Jeonghan.

Donghae mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

"Apa dia berlaku kurang ajar padamu, Jeonghan?" tanya Seung Cheol yang bisa melihat pipi merah Jeonghan.

"Dia hanya bertanya tentang Hyukjae _hyung_ ," jawab Jeonghan.

" _Ehh_? Kandidat lainnya?" tanya Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersamaan. Mereka memanjangkan leher untuk mengawasi Donghae secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari balik pantry.

" _Woah_. Serius, yang ini seksi," komentar Wonwoo.

"Kau juga berpikir begitu? Menurutku ia sangat _hot_ ," timpal Jeonghan.

Mingyu berdehem berat. "Kalian membuatku kesal," gumam Mingyu mendengar pujian Wonwoo dan Jeonghan pada pria tak dikenal dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku lebih kesal lagi," sahut Seung Cheol.

.

Kebun bunga _Budding Romance_ ternyata cukup luas. Setelah berjalan ke sana dan kemari, Donghae belum juga menemukan Hyukjae. Beruntung ia berpapasan dengan seorang kru yang memberinya informasi bahwa Hyukjae berada di zona G. Donghae mengikuti tanda petunjuk hingga akhirnya ia melihat rambut blonde yang kontras di antara bunga-bunga berwarna ungu.

Donghae tersenyum.

"Walaupun terpapar sinar matahari seperti ini kulitmu tetap saja seputih susu."

Mendengar suara itu, Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan ia melihat Donghae sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kenapa aku tak heran melihatmu di sini, Donghae," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae tertawa.

"Rasanya sangat refresing menikmati kebun bunga ini. Aku tak pernah dapat melakukannya saat di Seoul," kata Donghae.

"Kami juga punya _jogging track_ di Zona D. Kau bisa pergi ke sana," kata Hyukjae seraya kembali bekerja.

"Aku butuh pemandu," kata Donghae.

"Aku akan menelepon seseorang."

"Sebagai pengunjung, aku memilihmu menjadi pemanduku, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae menghela nafas.

"Kau tak berubah, Donghae," komentar Hyukjae dan ia melihat Donghae tersenyum lebar. Donghae yang Hyukjae kenal memang seperti ini. Selalu mengejar apa yang menarik perhatiannya sampai dapat.

.

"Tadi pagi, aku tak melihatmu di acara pernikahan itu," kata Donghae. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berkeliling kebun _Budding Romance_. Donghae baru tahu kalau secara keseluruhan kebun itu terdiri dari tiga belas zona kebun dan 10 _greenhouse_. Masing-masing zona dan _greenhouse_ ditumbuhi tanaman dan bunga yang berbeda. Penataan dan perawatannya pun sangat apik. Hyukjae menjelaskan keunikan masing-masing zona tapi Donghae tak bisa menangkapnya. Nama-nama tanaman itu susah dicerna oleh otaknya terlebih ketika matanya dan pikirannya disibukkan oleh hal lain.

"Kehadiranku sudah tak dibutuhkan di sana," ujar Hyukjae.

" _Hmm_ , jadi kau tidak benar-benar kru _wedding organizer_ itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Donghae… kau bilang ingin menikmati kebun bunga ini," sela Hyukjae.

"Aku menikmatinya."

"Tapi yang aku lihat, pandanganmu selalu ke sini," Hyukjae menunjuk wajahnya.

"Aku menikmati ini ( _Donghae menunjuk kebun bunga_ ) dan ini ( _Donghae menunjuk wajah Hyukjae_ ) bersamaan."

Hyukjae mengigit bibirnya. Menghadapi Donghae itu terkadang menghabiskan kesabaran.

"Kau lanjutkan sendiri saja berkelilingnya."

"Yah! Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat," Donghae kembali mengikuti Hyukjae dari belakang.

"Aku akan mengirim bantuan."

"AHA!" Dengan cepat Donghae memotong langkah Hyukjae dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Berikan nomor ponselmu. Dengan begitu aku akan mudah meminta pertolongan," kata Donghae sambil menyeringai dan menggerak-gerakkan alisnya. Senyuman Donghae semakin melebar saat Hyukjae menyambar ponselnya untuk menuliskan serangkaian angka.

"Kebun tutup untuk umum pukul 18, pastikan kau mengingatnya," kata Hyukjae.

"Oke… _manis,_ " kata Donghae.

Ekspresi Hyukjae berubah masam mendengar kata itu, tapi Donghae pura-pura tak mengetahuinya. Setelah mengembalikan ponsel Donghae, Hyukjae mengangkat perlengkapan kebunnya dan meninggalkan Donghae.

"Hyukjae! Sekarang pantatmu lebih berisi," teriak Donghae, usil.

Hyukjae langsung bereraksi mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan itu membuat Donghae tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Dan…

Hyukjae tetap Hyukjae. Malam hari di kamar hotel tempat Donghae menginap, tawa Donghae meledak lagi. Itu karena nomor ponsel yang Hyukjae berikan tersambung ke operator servis elektronik.

" _Ah, Hyukjae…_ ," Donghae berbaring dengan lengan menyilang menutupi matanya.

 _Grade 10 sekolah menangah atas…_

 _Guru Shin saat itu sedang menuliskan rumus matematika rumit dan contoh soal di papan tulis. Para siswa yang rajin menyalin tulisan Guru Shin ke buku catatan mereka. Hyukjae bersama siswa lainnya yang tak menyukai matematika, berusaha tetap fokus memperhatikan agar bisa memahami pelajaran yang didominasi angka tersebut walau sedikit._

" _Aku menyukaimu."_

 _Hyujae memalingkan kepala dan melihat rekan sebangkunya sedang tersenyum-senyum._

" _Apa kau baru saja merapal rumus?" tanya Hyukae tak nyambung._

 _Donghae tertawa kecil lalu mengulangi lagi perkataannya._

" _Aku menyukaimu."_

 _Hyukjae mengedip-ngedipkan matanya._

" _Biasanya orang menyatakan cinta disituasi yang romantis bukan disaat pelajaran matematika sedang berlangsung, Donghae," komentar Hyukjae._

" _Itu terlalu umum," timpal Donghae. "Apa yang aneh? Aku suka matematika dan aku menyukaimu."_

" _Idiot!" Hyukjae kembali melihat papan tulis dan mulai menyalin._

" _Hyuk…. Jadi apa jawabannya?" tanya Donghae._

 _Asddafhakfadkjfa._

" _Memangnya aku harus menjawab apa?" batin Hyukjae._

" _Hyuk…" panggil Donghae._

" _X sama dengan 24," Hyukjae menjawab sekenanya sambil menuliskan hasil akhir contoh soal dari Guru Shin._

 _Donghae tertawa._

" _Yah!" Hyukjae menyikut lengan Donghae dan melirik Guru Shin. Ia khawatir sang guru akan memanggil mereka ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal sebagai hukuman karena telah berisik di kelas._

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Hyukjae dengan mata mengantuk memasuki kafe " _Budding Romance_ ". Sudah menjadi tradisi setiap pagi semua kru sarapan bersama sebelum memulai bisnis. Terkadang waktu seperti ini juga digunakan Leeteuk dan Kangin untuk memberi pengarahan tentang sesuatu. Tetapi pagi ini semua orang berkumpul dengan berisik dan duduk berkerumun di pojok.

"Pagi," sapa Hyukjae pada semua orang.

" _Oh_! _Hyung_ 'manis' sudah di sini!" kata Seungkwan.

Hyukjae mengerutkan alisnya mendengar julukan itu. Orang yang paling tahu membuatnya kesal dengan sebutan itu hanya….

"Pagi, hyuk…," sapa Donghae yang memunculkan kepala dari tengah kerumanan kru "Budding Romance."

"…,"

Hyukjae mematung sesaat sebelum dengan acuh berjalan menuju pantry untuk mengambil sarapannya.

" _Woaah_. Bukankah itu sangat dingin?" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae saat Donghae mengikutinya duduk di salah satu meja .

Donghae membuka tangannya dan menunjukkan kunci bernomor 089. "Aku mengingap di sini," kata Donghae.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa? Untuk… untuk menikmati kebun."

" _Hmm_ …. Berapa lama?" Hyukjae bertanya sambil melahap makanannya.

"Yah! Mengapa aku merasa seperti tak diinginkan di sini," komentar Donghae.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya.

"Seung Cheol! Sekarang giliranku!"

"Bukan. Aku dulu."

"Aku!"

"Yah! Yah! Ayo lakukan gunting batu kertas."

Hyukjae mendengar suara ribut Mingyu dan kru lainnya. Mereka berebut bermain sesuatu seperti game dari sebuah laptop.

"Apa itu hasil perbuatanmu?" tuduh Hyukjae.

"Ah itu?" kata Donghae. "Aku hanya menunjukkan pada mereka seri game terbaru yang belum keluar di pasaran."

Donghae menopang dagunya, memandangi Hyukjae sambil tersenyum-senyum. Hyukjae ikut menopang dagu dan balas memandang Donghae.

"Apa kau benar-benar ke sini untuk menikmati kebun?" selidik Hyukjae.

" _Hmm_ …. Apa kau ingin aku ke sini untuk melakukan yang _lain-lain_?" timpal Donghae memberi penekanan pada kata _lain._ Bibirnya pun menunjukkan seringai menggoda.

"Apa maksudmu _lain_ - _lain,_ Donghae?" kata Hyukjae.

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah hening. Hyukjae tahu beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

"Yang _lain-lain? Hmmm_ … _bersamamu_? _Di suatu tempat_?" Donghae memelankan suaranya dan memberi penekanan disetiap kata-katanya. Entah mengapa Hyukjae dibuat merinding karenanya.

"Mengapa kau memelankan suara, idiot," Hyukjae mengkerutkan alis tapi tanpa sadar juga memelankan volume suaranya.

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Kenapa? Apa suaraku masih memberi efek tertentu padamu, _hyukie_?"

Hyukjae merapikan peralatan makannya. Donghae tersenyum dan menarik tangan Hyukjae sebelum mantan kekasihnya itu meninggalkan meja.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke bioskop," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Ia menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Donghae dan berlalu secepat kilat ke dalam pantry. Saat itu Hyukjae benar-benar berusaha tak menghiraukan semua pandangan yang mengarah pada dirinya.

" _Waaaa_ ….Ini… pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Hyukjae _hyung_ memerah…," komentar Hoshi dan kru lainnya menganggukan kepala.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

"Hyukjae… apa kita harus memindahkan semua tanaman ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Mereka akan menulari tanaman sehat jika tidak dipindahkan Donghae…"jawab Hyukjae.

Keduanya sedang berada di greenhouse. Hyukjae memberi catatan-catatan kecil pada setiap tag pot atau polibag seperti umur tanaman, ukuran tanaman, terakhir pemupukan dan level kesehatan tanaman. Hyukjae juga mengambil beberapa tanaman yang berkondisi buruk untuk dikarantina agar mendapat perhatian lebih. Donghae ada bersamanya karena beralasan ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang bunga. Alasan yang Hyukjae ragukan kebenarannya. Bagaimanapun ia pernah mengenal baik Donghae.

"Kalau kau bosan kembali saja ke kamarmu, Donghae. Lagi pula apa kau ini tak memiliki pekerjaan?" kata Hyukjae.

"Yah! Aku bukan pengangguran." Donghae membela diri.

" _Uhum_ …," komentar Hyukjae.

"Aku serius. Aku ini Konsultan IT, programmer. Aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku dari mana saja," jelas Donghae.

Hyukjae melihat Donghae dari ujung kepala hingga kaki seakan tak percaya.

"Kau tidak memiliki potongan seorang programmer seperti yang aku tahu."

"Memangnya menurutmu seorang programmer itu seperti apa?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae menggigit ujung pena sambil berpikir.

" _Satu_. Biasanya programmer itu memakai kaca mata tebal. _Dua_. Antisosial atau lebih suka menyendiri dengan komputernya. Mereka bahkan tak berkencan karena katanya sulit mendapat kekasih. Kalaupun mendapatkan kekasih, rata-rata sering dibuat patah hati karena mereka dianggap tidak perhatian. _Tiga_. Programmer sering tidak _connect_ kalau diajak mengobrol karena pikirannya seperti terlalu sibuk. Atau…tidak menyahut kalau dipanggil dan diajak bicara. _Empat_. Terkadang aneh. Di depan komputer tiba-tiba bisa tertawa-tawa sendiri, entah apa yang lucu. Satu lagi, ada yang mengatakan mereka itu mesum."

Mendengar itu, Donghae tertawa sampai perutnya terasa sakit. Ia baru kali itu mendengar tentang imej seorang programmer.

"Hyuk… kuberi tahu. Itu tidak valid. Aku tak memakai kacamata, Aku tidak antisosial. Aku menjawab jika diajak mengobrol. Aku ini keren dan aku berkencan dengan orang yang kusukai. Masalah mesum, itu…."

"Stop! Aku tak ingin mendengar lanjutannya," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae tertawa dan mendekati Hyukjae. Sangat dekat.

"Kau harus coba berkencan dengan seorang programmer, Hyuk," kata Donghae.

"Kenapa harus?"

" _Ck_ , kau tahu… titik dan koma saja menjadi perhatian, apalagi…"

"Apalagi apa?" alis Hyukjae mulai berkerut dan ia menyilangkan tangan di dada untuk mencegah Donghae condong terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Apalagi…kekasih," jawab Donghae tersenyum-senyum.

Hyukjae mengangkat papan alas tulis yang dipegangnya dan mendorong benda itu ke wajah Donghae.

"Terlalu dekat!" kata Hyukjae.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Malam hari, kru _Budding Romance_ bermain kembang api di taman mereka. Tidak ada acara khusus, hanya malam itu cuaca sedang bagus, cerah dan berbintang. Seungkwan yang memulai semuanya. Sepulang dari belanja di pasar tradisional ia membawa sejumlah kembang api dan mengajak kru lainnya untuk menggila. Dalam waktu singkat taman pun berubah menjadi tempat pesta. Makanan, snacks, minuman, dan bir ringan terletak begitu saja di tikar tatami yang digelar di atas rumput. Suara gitar, suara Seungkwan yang tinggi, lalu tarian aneh Hoshi dan DK menjadi faktor kegilaan di pesta itu. Sementara Hyukjae yang juga bergabung hanya tertawa melihat tingkah ketiganya sambil memegang kembang api.

Donghae memperhatikan semuanya dari balkon kafe. Walaupun begitu, hal yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah senyum Hyukjae. Sudah lama ia tak melihat senyuman itu.

"Aku memang idiot," gumam Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

Di kepalanya Donghae mulai membandingkan semua orang yang pernah ia kencani dengan Hyukjae. Dan apa yang mengejutkannya, tak satu pun seperti Hyukjae. Mereka penuntut, beberapa diantaranya hanya menyukai aktivitas ranjangnya saja, atau uangnya. Ada juga yang suka membesar-besarkan masalah dan terlalu melankolis dan manja. Ia bahkan pernah berkencan dengan orang yang secara penampilan sebenarnya sangat manis dan imut tapi pada kenyataannya sangat menyukai kekerasan. Itu adalah hal terburuk sepanjang kisah percintaannya. Donghae akui ia memang brengsek karena sulit setia pada seseorang tapi ia tak pernah sepakat dengan kekerasan, apapun bentuknya. Mungkin kalau ia seorang penyuka BDSM, cerita akan lain.

Hyukjae… Hyukjae itu berbeda. Jarang sekali menuntut dan tidak terlalu emosi. Ketika mengetahui ia tak setia, Hyukjae bahkan tak menamparnya. Hyukjae tetap tersenyum dan sikapnya sama sekali tak berubah. Taraf melankolis dan kemanjaan Hyukjae juga normal, pas, tidak berlebih. Namun itu justru membuat Hyukjae terlihat menggemaskan saat ber-aegyo. Apa yang membedakan Hyukjae sekarang dan dulu hanyalah postur tubuh. Hyukjae yang ini jauh lebih seksi karena totot-ototnya sudah terbentuk.

Pertamakali Donghae melihat Hyukjae lagi di lokasi pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, hatinya langsung berdebar-debar aneh. Bermacam perasaan berkecamuk di dadanya. Ada rasa rindu, ada rasa bersalah dan ada perasaan kuat untuk mendekati Hyukjae lagi. Beruntung Hyukjae tak menghindarinya meskipun Donghae menyadari kali ini ia harus berusaha lebih ekstra untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Satu hal yang membuat Donghae kagum pada Hyukjae adalah ketegarannya. Melewati masa berat, Hyukjae masih bisa menunjukkan senyum itu. Apa yang membentuk Hyukjae seperti ini, bagaimana Hyukjae menjalani hari-harinya selama ini, Donghae ingin tahu.

"Kau Lee Donghae?"

Seseorang yang berdiri di dekat meja Donghae, bertanya padanya.

"Ah, aku Lee Donghae," jawabnya.

"Aku Leeteuk. Dan ini… Kangin."

Mereka bertiga berjabat tangan.

"Boleh kami mengobrol denganmu?" tanya Leeteuk.

Donghae mempersilahkan keduanya bergabung di mejanya.

.

"Hyukjae _hyung_ , menurutmu hal apa yang dibicarakan Leeteuk _hyung_ dan Kangin _hyung_ dengan _hyung_ 089?" tanya Seungkwan.

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah balkon kafe.

" _Hmmm_ … aku tak tahu…," kata Hyukjae. Tapi Hoshi dan DK yang duduk berhadapan dengannya dapat menangkap raut wajah Hyukjae dengan jelas.

Ada ekspresi seperti muram di sana.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Malam kian larut, para pengunjung sudah satu persatu meninggalkan tempat itu sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Kini kru kafe sibuk membersihkan semua peralatan dan meja-meja. Donghae berjalan ke arah taman. Dilihatnya Hyukjae sedang berdiri memunggunginya dan melipat tikar tatami. Perlahan Donghae mendekatinya dan tanpa peringatan memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang membuat tubuh Hyukjae terlonjak kaget.

"Donghae? Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Hyukjae.

Donghae mempererat pelukannya.

"Yah! Lepaskan aku. Aku…," Hyukje melihat ke sana dan kemari kalau-kalau ada yang melihat mereka berdua.

"Aku tak bisa bergerak," kata Hyukjae lagi. Hyukje berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Maaf."

Mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Donghae, Hyukjae berhenti bergerak.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuk," bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae tertegun. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdiri mematung.

"Apa yang kau dengar dari Leeteuk _hyung_ dan Kangin _hyung_ , Donghae?"

Donghae tak menjawab. Ia menaruh dagunya di bahu Hyukjae dan terus mendekap tubuh tak kekar itu.

"Donghae…"

"Hyuk…, ayo kita kembali bersama," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae terkejut dan terdiam.

Donghae membalik tubuh Hyukjae agar menghadapnya. "Hyuk…, Aku serius. Kembali padaku." Donghae menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam dan dengan lembut membelai pipi Hyukjae.

"Donghae…," Hyukjae mendorong dada pria tampan itu. Tapi Donghae justru melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya.

" _Hyukie…_ "

 _DigDug DigDug DigDug DigDug_

Donghae menurunkan matanya ke bibir Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae mengikuti gerakan matanya.

Hyukjae tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia tak menghindar tapi ia menemukan dirinya tak bisa bergerak. Semakin Donghae condong ke arahnya, perlahan ia menutup mata dan menahan nafas.

Hyukjae seperti tersihir. Bahkan saat bibir Donghae bertemu miliknya, menghisap bibirnya yang kenyal, Hyukjae tak kuasa menolak. Bulu-bulu halus di kulitnya serasa berdiri akibat sentuhan Donghae.

"D-donghae," Hyukjae melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kembalilah padaku, _please_ ," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Apapun yang kau dengar dari _hyung_ , kau tak perlu mengasihaniku," kata Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak sedang mengasihanimu, Hyuk."

"Donghae…aku…aku tak tahu. Aku… ini terlalu cepat, Donghae," Hyukjae mendorong tubuh yang mendekapnya itu hingga Donghae melepaskannya.

"Aku…," Hyukjae tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa panik dan takut. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Hyukjae memutuskan melarikan diri dari Donghae dan secepat kilat kembali ke kamarnya, mengabaikan semua panggilan Donghae.

Hyukjae menyandarkan kepala pada daun pintu kamarnya dan merosotkan diri ke bawah dengan memegangi dada. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ada rasa sakit yang sangat dirasakannya disana.

Juga…

Perasaan yang lainnya.

Dekapan, ciuman, dan sentuhan Donghae yang selama tujuh tahun ini berusaha dilupakannya dengan susah payah terasa kembali, menyusupi, menjalari tubuhnya. Dan bagian terburuknya adalah ia… masih menginginkannya.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Suasana menjadi sedikit kikuk pasca kejadian semalam. Pagi ini walau Donghae dan Hyukjae duduk bersama untuk menyantap sarapan, keduanya tak banyak bicara juga tak ada kalimat-kalimat godaan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae. Pemandangan ini tak lepas dari perhatian kru _Budding Romance_. Mereka tahu apa yang telah terjadi, terima kasih pada mulut besar Seungkwan yang tak sengaja melihat versi lengkap kejadian.

"Hyukjae _hyung_ tak pernah bilang, mantan kekasihnya punya badan seperti itu? Bagaimana aku akan meninjunya?" kata DK yang tak punya kepercayaan diri untuk bisa menghajar Donghae karena pernah menyakiti Hyukjae.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus banyak menghabiskan waktu di gym bukan dengan Seungkwan di depan mesin karaoke," sindir Hoshi.

"Kau tak perlu cemburu, Hoshi _hyung_ ," sahut Seungkwan sambil menyeringai.

"H-hei… sup daging ini lezat. Sangat lezat, ayo kita lanjutkan makan," kata DK yang merasa menemukan dirinya berada di tengah-tengah perang pandangan tajam kedua sahabatnya.

.

"Matamu sedikit bengkak, apa aku membuatmu menangis?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae memainkan sendoknya. Ia tak berselera makan.

"Kau selalu membuatku menangis," kata Hyukjae.

Perkataan Hyukjae membuat hati Donghae menciut.

"Aku tahu, aku brengsek."

"Bagus kalau kau menyadarinya," timpal Hyukjae sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi…maafkan aku. _Please_ … _manis_ …," pinta Donghae dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ekspresi itu tak kan berhasil dan berhenti memanggilku seperti kucing, idiot!"

Donghae tersenyum. Ia kemudian meminggirkan piring dan gelasnya agar dapat menyandarkan tubuh bagian atasnya ke meja. Dengan mata yang berat karena masih mengantuk Donghae memandangi Hyukjae. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di tempat tersebut. Dini hari Kyuhyun meneleponnya lengkap dengan serentetan umpatan.

" _Aku tidak mendapatkan libur bulan madu karena pekerjaan ini dan kau…! KAU justru sibuk mengajar Bonjae?!"_

" _Hyukjae! Namanya Hyukjae, Kyuhyun!"_

" _Fuck you. Cepat kembali ke Seoul, Donghae! Atau aku akan memutilasi penismu dan mengobralnya di pasar!"_

 _Donghae mendengar tanda tut tut tut dari ponselnya dan secara otomatis memegang juniornya, seolah itu akan menyelamatkannya dari penjagalan brutal Kyuhyun._

"Aku tak dapat tidur semalaman," kata Donghae. "Anak setan itu membuatku terjaga semalaman dan mengcoding. Mutilasi penis itu sangat kejam…"

Hyukjae tersedak minuman yang sedang diseruputnya. " _Mutilasi penis…"_

Donghae menepuk-nepuk tangan Hyukjae walaupun sebenarnya yang Hyukjae butuhkan adalah tepukan di punggung.

"Aku tak ingin kembali ke Seoul. Tidak sebelum kau memberiku jawaban."

Hyukjae menghela nafas mendengar itu.

"Donghae…"

Donghae menegakkan kembali posisi duduknya.

"Hyuk, apa yang kukatakan semalam benar-benar serius. Ini bukan karena perasaan simpati. Aku, saat melihatmu di persiapan pesta pernikahan itu… jantungku seperti ini…"

Donghae membuka jari-jari tangannya lebar-lebar lalu mengepalkannya. Ia melakukan itu berulang kali.

"Sangat cepat….Aku pikir, aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu, Hyuk."

Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae seakan mencari kebenaran di sana.

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal," kata Donghae setengah memohon.

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bunga-bunga cantik yang bermekaran di pagi hari. " _Apa Donghae bisa setia kali ini?_ " Hyukjae meremas kaos yang melekat di dadanya. Ia sungguh tak kan bisa membayangkan Donghae menduakannya dengan orang lain kali ini. Benar-benar tak bisa. Hatinya terasa amat sakit.

Donghae menghela nafas. Keraguan Hyukjae terhadapnya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Jika kau membutuhkan waktu, aku akan menunggu," kata Donghae lembut.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Seminggu sejak Donghae kembali ke Seoul, hari-hari Hyukjae kembali seperti sedia kala. Bangun pagi hari, sarapan bersama kru, menata bunga yang akan didistributorkan ke toko-toko, merawat bibit dan tanaman sakit juga memberi pupuk tanaman. Tak ada yang mengikutinya ke sana kemari seperti yang Donghae lakukan. Semua orang memiliki tanggungjawab masing-masing. Terkadang tanpa sadar Hyukjae menolehkan kepala ke arah balkon kafe, ke tempat duduk dimana Donghae biasa mengamatinya. Jika Donghae masih duduk di meja itu saat ini, Hyukjae yakin ia sudah mendapatkan lambaian tangan, atau _heart sign,_ atau mungkin juga sebuah _flaying kiss._

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha kembali fokus dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang? Bukankah ini terlalu pagi?"

Hyukjae tersenyum pada Leeteuk. Hari ini tanggal 5, setiap bulan pada tanggal tersebut Hyukjae selalu bangun lebih awal untuk merangkai bunga-bunga segar yang akan dibawanya sendiri ke Seoul. Hyukjae sudah memiliki kebiasaan ini selama tujuh tahun, sejak ia meninggalkan rumah.

"Cuaca akan panas pada siang hari, aku harus berangkat pagi agar bunga-bunga ini tetap segar," jelas Hyukjae. "Aku berangkat, _hyung_."

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Hubungi aku kalau sesuatu terjadi."

"Aku mengerti," kata Hyukjae sebelum melangkah meningkalkan _Budding Romance_.

"Apa semua akan berjalan lancar?" gumam Leeteuk.

Kangin memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau terlalu khawatir. Walaupun aku tak menyukai pria keras kepala itu, entah mengapa aku yakin dia bisa diandalkan."

.

Pukul 7 pagi kurang 15 menit, Hyukjae sudah berada di Seoul, berdiri di sebuah pojok blok perumahan. Matanya memandang penuh kenangan pada kediaman Lee, rumah yang menjadi tempatnya menikmati masa kanak-kanak dan tumbuh sebagai remaja penuh energi. Saat ini jendala-jendela rumah itu sudah terbuka, membiarkan udara segar masuk. Terkadang, mengamati seperti ini Hyukjae beruntung dapat melihat sekelebatan ibunya atau ayahnya. Tetapi lebih sering hanya melihat asisten rumah tangga yang hilir mudik membersihkan rumah.

" _Oppa_? Kau sudah datang!" seru seorang gadis kecil.

"Haru!" Hyukjae memeluk gadis itu. "Apa tinggimu bertambah? Sepertinya kau tak setinggi ini bulan lalu."

"Tentu saja. Ayah menyuruhku banyak minum susu. Kau harus berhati-hati, aku akan lebih tinggi dan cantik darimu."

"Yah! Aku ini tampan bukan cantik," protes Hyukjae.

" _Hmm_?" Haru memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi seseorang mengatakan kau cantik."

"Hah?" Hyukjae mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Selama ini, satu-satunya orang yang selalu menganggapnya cantik hanya Donghae. Itu pun karena Donghae sengaja ingin membuatnya kesal.

" _Waahh_ … kau selalu membawa bunga yang cantik," kata Haru melihat rangkaian bunga di tangan Hyukjae.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Haru menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bibi Lee pasti akan sangat senang."

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, kau mau menolong oppa untuk mengantarkan bunga ini seperti biasanya?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Serahkan saja padaku." Haru membusungkan dadanya, meyakinkan Hyukjae bahwa ia bisa dipercaya.

Hyukjae meyerahkan raingkaian bunga pada Haru dan mengusap rambutnya. "Terima kasih." Haru tersenyum dan langsung berlari menuju kediaman Lee. Sementara itu Hyukjae bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil mengintip. Tak beberapa lama setelah Haru membunyikan bel, dilihatnya seorang asisten rumah tangga membukakan pagar rumah. Kemudian Haru dan asisten tersebut terlibat percakapan.

"Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Hyukjae mendengar seseorang berkomentar di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak tahu," sahut Hyukjae.

Detik berikutnya, mata Hyukjae melebar dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat hanya untuk melihat Donghae berdiri di sampingnya. Ikut mengintip ke arah kediaman Lee.

"K-K-KAU?!" Hyukjae terbata-bata.

"Ah, gadis kecil itu masuk," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae menoleh untuk melihat Haru yang memang diajak masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi ia kemudian cepat-cepat berpaling kembali melihat Donghae.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Aku?" Donghae melihat dirinya sendiri dari dada sampai unjung kaki. "Bukankah aku terlihat jelas sedang jogging?" jawab Donghae yang memang sedang memakai setelan jogging lengkap dengan earphones yang menggantung di telinganya.

" _Ck_ , bukan itu. Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku tak melihat ada peraturan yang melarang jogging di sini," kata Donghae.

"Aku tahu, tapi…," Hyukjae menengok ke arah kediaman Lee dan tiba-tiba langsung panik. "Aku harus pergi," kata Hyukjae. Pemuda berambut blonde itu berancang-ancang lari tapi Donghae menahannya.

"Yah! jangan terburu-buru."

"Donghae, lepaskan aku. Aku harus pergi secepatnya," kata Hyukjae sambil meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Donghae.

"Hyukjae…"

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan suara yang sudah tujuh tahun tak didengarnya, Hyukjae mematung.

Donghae menepuk punggung Hyukjae beberapa kali sebelum membalik tubuh Hyukjae untuk berhadapan dengan ibunya yang kini sedang digandeng oleh Haru.

" _Oppa_ , kali ini aku memberikan langsung bungamu pada bibi Lee dan bibi bilang, bibi sangat menyukainya," kata Haru, lugu.

Hyukjae tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan tak berani menatap langsung sang ibu.

.

"Kau terlihat sehat dan rambutmu sekarang blonde," Nyonya Lee memainkan rambut anaknya. Keduanya kini sedang berada di sebuah kafe. Donghae mengantar mereka ke tempat tersebut agar dapat mengobrol dengan leluasa.

Wajah Hyukjae merona karena sudah lama ia tak sedekat ini dengan orang terkasihnya itu. "Heechul _hyung_ , emm, teman Leeteuk _hyung_ yang mewarnai rambutku," kata Hyukjae.

"Sangat cocok untukmu, kau bertambah manis," puji Nyonya Lee.

" _Manis…_ " pikiran Hyukjae seketika dipenuhi oleh Donghae yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Nyonya Lee menggenggam tangannya.

"Maafkan ibu nak…"

Suasana kembali kikuk seperti saat keduanya baru duduk bersama lagi untuk pertama kali setelah tujuh tahun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Seharusnya… aku berani membelamu di depan ayah. Tapi aku hanya diam seperti orang…orang yang bodoh. Sebagai ibu, aku tahu aku adalah ibu yang buruk."

Hyukjae terdiam.

"Apakah terlambat bila aku ingin mendapat kesempatan lagi untuk mencoba menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu?"

Hyukjae melihat air mata membasahi pipi wanita paruh baya itu. Jika ia perhatikan, ibunya kini jauh lebih kurus, wajahnya tak segar dengan mata yang cekung. Bila tak menggunakan riasan, mungkin Hyukjae bisa melihat keriput dan bayangan hitam di bagian mata ibunya. Kondisi ibunya seperti ini, semua pasti karenanya.

Hyukjae memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi itu.

"O-orang yang harus minta maaf adalah aku bu…," kata Hyukjae. Dengan susah payah ia menahan air mata agar tak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku… anak yang tak tahu balas budi. Anak yang tak bisa menjaga martabat orangtua."

Nyonya Lee menutup mulut Hyukjae.

" _Ssst_. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Tujuh tahun ini aku berpikir. Orang tua terkadang terlalu arogan untuk menjaga harga dirinya, terlalu arogan untuk mengaku salah. Sebagai sosok yang seharusnya hangat dan berperan melindungi, aku... telah gagal. Sebagai orang dewasa, kami sendiri yang sebenarnya telah mencederai kepercayaan anak-anak. Maafkan aku, H-Hyukjae, anakku."

Airmata Hyukjae tumpah tak tertahankan. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di dalam kafe yang melihat ke arah mereka, Hyukjae menundukkan kepala ke pangkuan sang ibu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Nyonya Lee pun demikian. Ia memeluk erat Hyukjae, seperti tak ingin melepaskannya.

.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Hyukjae. Ibu sudah terbiasa kemana-mana dengan taxi," kata Nyonya Lee saat malam yang semakin larut harus memisahkan mereka. Seharian ibu banyak mendengar cerita Hyukjae tentang kehidupannya. Mulai dari masa-masa di jalanan sampai kisahnya di _Budding Romance_. Ibu bersyukur Hyukjae bertemu Leeteuk. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib Hyukjae jika bertemu orang jahat. Selama ini pikiran buruk lain juga selalu menghantuinya. Ibu khawatir jika Hyukjae menjual diri untuk bertahan hidup seperti cerita kebanyakan anak di jalanan.

 _Tiga hari yang lalu, saat ayah Hyukjae di Jepang, ibu terkejut ketika asisten rumah tangganya berkata ada seorang anak muda datang dan ingin menemuinya. Ibu menjadi lebih terkejut lagi karena pemuda tersebut membawa foto terbaru Hyukjae._

" _Jika Nyonya masih memiliki hati dan ingin menemuinya. Nyonya bisa menghubungiku," kata pemuda tersebut._

" _B-bagaimana keadaannya?"_

 _Nyonya Lee melihat pemuda itu tersenyum._

" _Kau akan terpesona melihatnya."_

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu?"

Nyonya Lee menerima kartu nama pemuda tersebut. – _Lee Donghae, Konsultan Sistem Informasi dan Teknologi Komunikasi_ -.

 _Sehari_ _setelahnya, Nyonya Lee menghubungi Donghae dan pria tampan itu mengatur semua hal untuk tanggal 5, hari khusus yang Donghae ketahui dari Leeteuk bhawa Hyukjae selalu ke Seoul untuk memberi bunga pada ibunya secara diam-diam._

Hyukjae memeluk ibunya erat-erat.

"Ibu berjanji akan mencari cara agar kau bisa bertemu ayah, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae tersenyum satir. "Jika ayah masih membenciku, tak perlu dipaksakan bu."

Nyonya Lee mengusap rambut Hyukjae. "Aku mengerti. _Ah_ , dia datang."

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah pandangan Nyonya Lee. Ia melihat Donghae membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Aku akan pulang. Ku serahkan Hyukjae padamu," kata Nyonya Lee membuat mulut Hyukjae terbuka. " _Apa Ibu baru saja menyerahkan aku padanya? Donghae?_ batin Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum. "Tak perlu khawatir, Nyonya Lee." Dan Hyukjae dibuat melongo saat ibunya memeluk Donghae sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

"Jadi, apa aku berhak mendapat ciuman?" Donghae menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya. Setelah taxi yang ditumpangi Nyonya Lee jauh tak terlihat.

"Apa?" kata Hyukjae. Alisnya berkerut.

"Aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang baik. Jadi, aku berhak mendapatkan ciuman."

"Ahahaha. Tidak akan."

"Bagaimana kalau di pipi? Cuma pipi…," kata Donghae, pantang menyerah.

Hyukjae menggeleng sambil berlalu meninggalkan Donghae. Sekarang ini Ia harus mencari hotel tempat menginap karena jadwal bus dan kereta terakhir kemungkinan sudah lewat.

" _Cis_. Pelit," gerutu Donghae yang hanya bisa memandangi punggung Hyukjae. " _Btw_ , Hyuk. Aku bilang pada Leeteuk _hyung_ kau menginap di Seoul," teriak Donghae.

Mendengar itu seketika Hyukjae berhenti berjalan. Ia berbalik ke arah Donghae dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Lebih baik kau ceritakan semua tentang ini, Donghae!"

Donghae kembali menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya. "Apa aku akan mendapat ciuman?"

Saat itu, Hyukjae merasa ingin melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya ke arah Donghae.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Hyukjae terpaksa menginap di apartemen Donghae. Hyukjae meminta penjelasan Donghae mengenai apa yang terjadi hari ini. Hyukjae curiga dibalik pertemuannya dengan ibu, ada persengkongkolan antara Donghae dan _hyung_ - _hyung_ nya.

Kini keduanya sedang duduk berdua di sofa _living room_ apartemen Donghae.

"Karena kau membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir mengenai hubungan kita, aku harus membuat rencana untuk mempercepat keputusanmu. _Ehe_ …," kata Donghae setelah ia menjelaskan tentang semuanya.

"Apa aku berhasil membuatmu terharu?" tanya Donghae dengan nada candaan.

Wajah Hyukjae memerah. Ia tak tahu, Donghae berbuat sejauh itu. Tapi tak dapat Hyukjae pungkiri, saat ini ia merasa bahagia. Penerimaan Ibu terhadap dirinya sangat berarti. Masalah ayah, Hyukjae tak mau terlalu berharap.

Hyukjae berdehem. "Terima kasih."

Hening sejenak.

"Itu saja?" Donghae mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang lain? Sesuatu…seperti… _sesuatu_ … _sesuatu_ … yang lebih _hot_?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Ini sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kita tidur," kata Hyukjae, menghindar.

"Tidur bersama ya?" Donghae mengikuti Hyukjae ke kamarnya.

"Yah! Kau bilang aku tidur di kamarmu dan kau di sofa!" Hyukjae mengingatkan kesepakatan mereka sebelum ia setuju menginap di apartemen Donghae. Hyukjae menutup pintu kamar.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin tidur dengan pakaian lengkap seperti ini. Biarkan aku masuk." Donghae mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka. Donghae tersenyum, tapi itu tidak lama karena berikutnya ia melihat kaosnya, celana pendeknya juga celana dalamnya tebang dari dalam kamar, lalu pintu tertutup kembali.

Donghae menutup mata dengan tangannya. Ia pun tertawa.

"Kau tahu Hyuk, aku punya kunci cadangan," goda Donghae sambil memunguti pakaiannya.

Pintu terbuka lagi. "Lee Donghae! Kau benar-benar celaka kalau berani masuk kamar ini. Apa kau dengar itu?!" kata Hyukjae dengan wajah super galak.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur di sofa," kata Donghae. Kedua tangannya terangkat tanda menyerah.

Meskipun begitu…

Ketika matahari hampir terbit, Hyukjae merasakan ada berat badan lainnya di ranjang.

"KAU!" pekik Hyukjae sambil memukuli Donghae dengan bantal. "AH!" Tubuh Hyukjae tertindih ke kasur.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi. Jangan berisik, Hyuk."

"Yang menjadi sumber keributan itu kau! Idiot! Cepat pindah!"

"Tidak Mau! Tidur di sofa membuat badaku sakit!" Donghae merebahkan kepalanya ke dada Hyukjae.

"Y-YAH!" Hyukjae mendorongi tubuh Donghae namun tak ada hasil. Badan dan kekuatannya kalah besar.

"Hyuk, jantungmu berdebar-debar."

"Tentu saja. Apa kau pikir aku vampire?"

Donghae tertawa. Ia menggerakkan sedikit badanny agar dapat melihat Hyukjae yang berada di bawahnya.

"Apa!"

 _DigDugDigDugDigDug DigDugDigDugDigDug_

Hyukjae berusaha galak tapi ia tak yakin bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya ataupun menormalkan detak jantungnya yang cepat. Diposisi seperti ini ia bisa melihat dada dan otot perut Donghae yang seksi karena pria itu tak mengenakan kaos. Donghae yang dikenal Hyukjae memang selalu topless saat tidur.

"Hyuk, aku tak bisa tidur."

Hyukjae melipat tangan di dada.

"Itu bukan masalahku. Cepat pindah, Donghae!"

"Itu harus menjadi masalahmu. Karena kau di sini. Di tempat tidurku… aku jadi susah tidur."

"Mesum!"

Donghae mengangguk. "Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal mesum denganmu!"

Hyukjae langsung kembali memukuli Donghae dengan bantal.

Donghae menangkap tangan Hyukjae dan menindihnya ke ranjang. Donghae tersenyum.

"Aku cium ya?" kata Donghae.

Mata Hyukjae terbuka lebar dan belum sempat Hyukjae menyahut, Donghae sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kenyal Hyukjae.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Donghae menarik sedikit badannya untuk melihat reaksi Hyukjae.

 _DigDugDigDugDigDug DigDugDigDugDigDug_

"Kau ini memang suka mencium tanpa ijin kan, Donghae."

"Karena ini trik paling ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati," alibi Donghae.

Hyukjae tertawa kecil lalu keduanya saling menatap dalam hening.

Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae menutup matanya.

" _Sekali saja. Mungkin tidak mengapa_ ," batin Hyukjae.

 _DigDugDigDugDigDug DigDugDigDugDigDug_

Donghae bisa merasakan jantungnya sendiri berdetak dengan cepat. Saat bibirnya bertemu lagi dengan milik Hyukjae, Donghae mengeluarkan suara lenguhan pelan.

" _Ah_ , Hyukjae…" desah Donghae.

Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir Hyukjae lalu menghisap bibir itu berulang kali. Ketika Hyukjae membalas ciuman Donghae dengan ragu dan malu-malu, Donghae menjadi lebih percaya diri untuk mengigit lembut bibir Hyukjae dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hyukjae mendesah pelan.

Donghae melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dan entah sadar atau tidak Hyukjae memindahkan tangannya ke rambut Donghae dan menarik-nariknya dengan lembut. Membuat Donghae melenguh lagi.

Donghae menggigiti bibir Hyukjae, Hyukjae membalasnya.

Donghae menghisap dan melumat bibir Hyukjae dengan agresif, Hyukjae mengimbanginya.

Suasanapun dengan cepat berubah lebih sensual.

" _Ahh_ …," desahan Hyukjae semakin vokal dan Donghae tak membiarkan Hyukjae berlama-lama mengambil nafas. Setiap tiga tarikan nafas, Donghae kembali menciumnya.

"D-don-ngh-hae…" dengan susah payah Hyukjae mengatur nafas dan menaruh jarinya di mulut Donghae.

Donghae berusaha mengontrol diri. "Tamatlah aku jika kau menggantungku lebih lama lagi, Hyuk…"

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Semenjak Hyukjae kembali dari Seoul, semua kru bisa melihat senyuman ceria Hyukjae setiap hari. Dari Leeteuk, mereka mengetahui hubungan Hyukjae dan ibunya sudah membaik. Kru pun ikut senang karenanya. Walau begitu, Leeteuk dan kru dibuat bingung dengan apa kira-kira penyebab pipi Hyukjae tiba-tiba memerah sendiri baik itu pada saat sedang makan, memupuki tanaman atau saat sedang merawat bibit tanaman yang terkena penyakit.

" _Ah_ , pipi _hyung_ memerah lagi," bisik Seungkwan pada DK.

"Aku bersumpah. Kemarin aku melihat _hyung_ , tersenyum sendiri sambil memegangi bibirnya," kata Hoshi, pelan agar tak terdengar Hyukjae.

"Apa menurut kalian ini berhubungan dengan _hyung_ 089?" tanya DK.

Seungkwan dan Hoshi menganggukkan kepala. "Tidak salah lagi…." kata mereka bersamaan.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Sekarang sudah _weekend_. Hyukjae tak sabar menunggu tanggal 5 bulan depan untuk bertemu ibunya. Pagi ini melalui SMS ibunya mengatakan akan memasakan makanan kesukaan Hyukjae jika mereka bertemu lagi. Tentu itu membuat Hyukjae bahagia bukan kepalang. Menurut Hyukjae, masakan ibunya adalah yang terenak di dunia.

" _Hyung_! Hyukjae _hyung_!"

Hyukjae melihat Seungkwan berlari ke arahnya sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

" _Apa gunanya KakaoTalk jika dia masih berlari-lari seperti itu_?" batin Hyukjae.

" _Hyung_!"

"Ada apa, Seungkwan?"

" _Hyung_ 089 di sini." Seungkwan memberi informasi.

Hyukjae berdehem. Entah siapa yang memulai, Hyukjae baru menyadari kru _Budding Romance_ selalu menggunakan kode ' _Hyung_ 089' untuk menyebut Donghae. "Biarkan saja," kata Hyukjae.

"Tapi _hyung_ 089, dia tidak sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hyukjae mulai menaruh perhatian lebih pada perkataan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan tak menjelaskan tapi justru menarik Hyukjae ke kafe. Dari kejauhan, Hyukjae bisa melihat pemandang tak biasa. Kafe mereka penuh sesak dengan pengunjung.

"Permisi-permisi!" Seungkwan meminta orang-orang untuk minggir.

Begitu Seungkwan dan Hyukjae bisa memasuki kafe, Hyukjae baru tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya berkedip-kedip tak percaya.

" _Hyung_ , kau tak bilang kalau punya teman seorang penyanyi dan pembawa acara radio terkenal," protes Seungkwan.

Hyukjae melihat Donghae melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Di sebelahnya, ada Junsu yang sedang sibuk memberi tanda tangan pada para fansnya sementara Shindong asyik menggoda fans Junsu.

"HYUKJAE!" pekik keduanya begitu menyadari keberadaannya.

Dalam waktu singkat ia menjadi sandwich. Reuni kecil pun itu pindah ke ruangan yang lebih privat. Junsu dan Shindong tak henti-hentinya membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan. Tapi Hyukjae tak keberatan. Hyukjae justru merasakan kehangatan dan senang bisa bertemu keduanya. Ketika Junsu dan Shindong memarahinya habis-habisan karena telah meragukan persahabatan mereka, Hyukjae merasa bersalah. Ia meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kondisinya. Ketiganya menitikkan airmata haru.

Sementara itu, Donghae hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Apa kau tahu aku memukulnya?" kata Junsu sambil menunjuk Donghae.

Donghae langsung mengeluarkan suara protes. Ia tak ingin mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Huh?" Hyukjae tak paham.

"Aku juga memukul si brengsek ini. Kau tahu…. Hahaha. Seminggu lebih ia pergi ke sekolah dengan muka lebam." tambah Shindong.

"Yah! Hentikan itu!" Protes Donghae lagi.

Hyukjae tertawa.

Usut punya usut, Junsu dan Shindong mengira Hyukjae tak masuk sekolah karena patah hati akibat Donghae berkencan dengan Kibum. Keduanya yang sudah lama juga mengetahui Donghae tak setia langsung menghajarnya. Tapi setelah beberapa hari Hyukjae tak kunjung muncul di sekolah Junsu dan Shindong mulai bingung. Hyukjae tak bisa dihubungi, tak bisa ditemui. Saat mereka ke kediaman Lee, asisten rumah tangga hanya mengatakan "tidak tahu" dan menolak memberi informasi. Setelah tiga bulan kemudian barulah Junsu dan Shindong mendapat informasi dari Donghae kalau Hyukjae diusir oleh orangtuanya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, ketiganya mencari Hyukjae tapi tak berhasil menemukannya. Info terakhir yang mereka peroleh hanyalah info dari petugas administrasi sekolah yang mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae telah mengajukan pindah sekolah ke Busan.

Setelah Hyukjae, satu persatu, Junsu dan Shindong menceritakan tentang kehidupan mereka. Mendengar cerita yang seru, hati Hyukjae sedikit ciut. Kalau saja Hyukjae terus mengasah kemampuan dance nya mungkin saat ini ia berada di dunia yang sama dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Memang sejak dulu, cita-cita Hyukjae adalah berkarir di dunia entertainment. Tapi kenyataan berbeda. Selain ayahnya menentang, kondisinya kini juga tak memungkinkan. Setelah menyelesaikan SMA Hyukjae memutuskan untuk hanya bekerja di kebun Leeteuk.

"Aku suka dirimu yang sekarang," bisik Donghae ke telinga Hyukjae, seakan tahu Hyukjae sedang merasa berkecil hati.

Hyukjae mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Apa ini termasuk trik lainnya?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Apa aku sudah bisa mendapat jawaban?" tanya balik Donghae sambil tersenyum dan mengusap-usap rambut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menawari kedua sahabatnya makan siang, membuat Donghae mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustrasi. Sepertinya… ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

.

 _Weekend_ berikutnya. Hyukjae dibuat terkejut lagi. Donghae datang bersama ibunya di sabtu pagi. Membawa semua makanan kesukaan Hyukjae dalam jumlah yang banyak, berikut makanan lainnya untuk semua kru _Budding Romance_. Menjelang siang hari, Junsu dan Shindong menyusul. Kali ini mereka semua menginap. _Budding Romance_ kembali menjadi tempat reuni. Leeteuk pun memutuskan untuk menutup kafe lebih awal. Ia ingin semua kru juga ikut bersenang-senang di hari itu.

"Apa aku sudah bisa mendapatkan jawaban?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu?" Hyukjae yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan sedang melihat tarian aneh Seungkwan, Hoshi dan DK pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Hyuk…," Donghae menarik pinggang Hyukjae. Membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel.

" _Hmm_?" Hyukjae membuat raut wajah lugu.

" _Ah_ , permisi. Hyukjae ayo kita lakukan dance kita waktu SMA." Junsu mendorong tubuh Donghae lalu menarik Hyukjae ke tengah kerumunan kru _Budding Romance_ yang sedang menari-nari.

"YAH! JUNSU!" pekik kesal Donghae.

Junsu berbalik ke arah Donghae dan menjulurkan lidah.

" _Aisssh_!" decis Donghae.

.

 _Weekend_ berikutnya, Hyukjae mengantisipasi kejutan. Tapi…Donghae tak datang. Donghae tak pernah muncul lagi dihadapannya hingga waktu kini sudah memasuki bulan baru.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **BUDDING ROMANCE**

 **Chapter 3 - [3,2k words]**

 **[WARNING! SMUT!]**

 **[Pembaca di bawah umur, kamu sudah diperingatkan!]**

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

"H-hyukjae _hyung_. K-kau terlalu banyak memberi air. Biar aku yang lakukan," kata DK mengambil alih pekerjaan Hyukjae.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini Hyukjae didapati sering melamun. Saat menyirami bibit misalnya, Hyukjae akan berdiri dengan selang di tangan selama berjam-jam. Alhasil bibit-bibit tanaman yang baru berusia berapa hari menjadi busuk.

" _Yah! Seungkwan, Hoshi, DK, ambil alih pekerjaan Hyukjae. Kalau begini aku bisa bangkrut,"_ bisik Leeteuk, kemarin, saat melihat sendiri kondisi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menyerahkan selang di tangannya pada DK.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memberi pupuk," kata Hyukjae.

"Ahaha. Itu biar aku saja yang mengerjakan, _hyung_ ," kata Hoshi.

"Lalu aku mengerjakan apa?! Apa aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan di tempat ini?"

Seungkwan, Hoshi dan DK mematung. Menghadapi orang yang sedang sensitif itu memang serba salah.

"Hehehe _H_ - _hyung_ kau ini bicara apa. _Ehm_ …kau bisa… _emm_ … membantuku memetik bunga. Ada pesanan sore ini untuk acara pinangan," kata Seungkwan akhirnya. Hoshi dan DK saling bertukar pandang, khawatir.

"Baiklah." Hyukjae mengambil gunting, lalu Seungkwan memberinya catatan tentang bunga apa saja yang harus mereka sediakan.

 _165 tangkai mawar putih_

 _129 tangkai freesia putih_

 _120 tangkai hard ruscus_

 _30 tangkai lavender_

 _5 tangkai daun aspidistra_

Hyukjae mulai memetik bunga pesanan dari jumlah yang sedikit. Segala gerak gerik Hyukjae tak luput dari pengamatan tiga rekannya. Seungkwan, Hoshi dan DK bisa sedikit lega karena Hyukjae terlihat fokus. Sampai… hitungan freesia putih ke 21.

"Dasar brengsek! Idiot! Kau bilang kembali padamu! Kau sendiri tak pernah datang! Brengsek!"

Seungkwan seperti mendapat serangan jantung dari apa yang dilihatnya. Tangan Hyukjae bergerak membabi buta memotongi bunga, seperti sedang mencukur rumput yang meninggi di taman.

" _H-hyuung_ …" Seungkwan membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan.

"Aku membencimu! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU! KAU TAHU ITU!" pekik Hyukjae sambil memutilasi segerombolan freesia cantik yang malang hingga tak berbentuk.

Hyukjae terengah –engah setelah meluapkan emosinya.

Hoshi dan DK mendekat untuk melihat keadaaan freesia-freesia yang tergeletak mengenaskan.

"DK! Kau berjanji padaku akan memukulnya kan? Kau harus melakukannya! Kau mengerti!" kata Hyukjae pada DK yang hanya dapat mengangguk kecil.

" _Hyung_ , kau sangat sadis," komentar Hoshi.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya!" timpal Hyukjae geram.

"Maksudku…itu," Hoshi menunjuk freesia yang berserakan.

Hyukjae menunduk dan tercekat melihat hasil perbuatannya.

"A…aku t-telah merusak bunga-bunga ini…," kata Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi panik. "B-bagaimana ini…." Airmata Hyukjae bercucuran dengan derasnya.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak Hyukjae secara brutal membantai freesia. Tugasnya di kebun kini dialihkan sementara ke kafe untuk mencegah kerusakan lebih lanjut atau hal-hal yang tak diinginkan lainnya. Kondisi Hyukjae saat ini bisa dibilang lebih stabil. Sudah tak uring-uringan seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun adakalanya Hyukjae menatap ponsel dengan tajam dan berkata, "Aku tak kan menghubungi. Tak akan!"

Seperti sekarang ini. Hyukjae seharusnya membersihkan meja-meja karena satu jam lagi kafe akan buka, tapi ia justru mengutuki ponselnya atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan mulai membersihkan meja dengan lap basah.

" _Ogh_! Bukankah itu… H _yung_ 089?" kata Jeonghan.

Mendengar itu otomatis Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arah pusat perhatian Joenghan yang mengarah ke luar pintu dan jendela-jendela kaca.

 _Blush..._

Wajah Hyukjae memerah dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

 _DigDug_

 _DigDug_

 _DigDug_

"Pagi…." Donghae memasuki kafe dan melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Rambut Donghae yang kini berwarna orange dan diikat satu kebelakang sangat mencolok dibandingkan dengan semua kepala yang ada. Jaket kulit, kaos yang melekat ketat di badan dan _ripped_ jeans menambah kesan jantan padanya. Saat Donghae berjalan, ia sungguh bak model yang sedang berlenggok di _catwalk_.

"Apa kau merindukanku, _manis_?" sapa Donghae ketika berdiri di hadapan Hyukjae.

Seharusnya ' _comeback'_ Donghae ini keren dan sempurna, seperti rencananya. Sayang, detik berikutnya, pukulan keras justru mendarat di wajahnya.

" _Ouch_ ," DK mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya karena ternyata memukul itu sakit.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

"Yah! Pelan-pelan…" kata Donghae saat Hyukjae mengompres lebamnya dengan es di kamar 089. Donghae mendapat fasilitas gratis menginap di kamar tersebut, karena Leeteuk merasa krunya dalam hal ini DK sudah tak sopan pada Donghae sebagai pengunjung.

"Jangan cerewet. Lakukan saja sendiri," timpal Hyukjae.

" _A-a_ …" keluh Donghae.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, idiot."

"Apa salahku? Semua ini ulah Kyuhyun. Dia mengirimku ke Taiwan berhari-hari untuk _deal_ dengan klien."

"Apa gunanya ponsel?" Hyukjae menekan es lebih kuat ke wajah Donghae.

" _A-duh-duh_ , Hyuk!" protes Donghae.

" _Cis_ ," desis Hyukjae. Sebelum memperlakukan lebam Donghae dengan lebih lembut.

"Jadi kau merindukanku?"

"Tidak ada yang merindukanmu."

"Kau tak kan menangis kalau aku tak datang?" Donghae memegang tangan Hyukjae dan memperhatikan ekspresinya.

"Kau tak datang bukan urusanku," Hyukjae berusaha menarik tangannya. "Kau sedang bersama orang lainpun, bukan urusanku."

Tawa Donghae tiba-tiba meledak mendengar itu.

"Apa yang lucu?" Hyukjae menjadi bertambah kesal mendengar tawa Donghae. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Hyukjae saat Donghae memeluk pinggangnya, masih sambil tertawa.

"YAH!"

"Hyuk… Kau yang seperti ini sangat menggemaskan," kata Donghae. Ia menopangkan dagunya di bahu Hyukjae.

Wajah Hyukjae memerah. Karena posisi mereka, Donghae berbicara terlalu dekat dengan telinganya. "Apa kau marah?" tanya Donghae.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Donghae tertawa lagi.

"Kau tahu," Donghae berbisik. "Kalau kau meleponku, kau takkan merindukanku seperti ini."

"Aku tak bilang merindukanmu."

" _Uhum…,_ "sahut Donghae. "Dan kalau kau meneleponku, kau takkan berasumsi aku sedang bersama orang lain. Aku benar-benar sibuk belakangan ini sampai di otakku hanya ada coding dan …kau…"

Donghae mencuri ciuman di pipi Hyukjae.

"Y-yah!"

Donghae tertawa.

"Hyuk, kita resmikan saja hubungan kita mulai hari ini, ya?" pinta Donghae.

Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Hmmm…?"_ Donghae menggoyang-goyang tubuh Hyukjae yang nyaman didekapannya.

" _Hmmm…?_ Sayang…? _"_ bujuk Donghae lagi karena Hyukjae belum menjawab.

" _I love you_ ," bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae menoleh untuk menatap Donghae.

"Kali ini jika aku tahu kau mendua, awas saja! Tak ada ampun bagimu! Apa kau mengerti!"

Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Katakan sesuatu!" tuntut Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangkat satu tangannya dan dua jarinya membentuk simbol " _peace_ ".

"Aku Lee Donghae. Mulai detik ini mataku, hatiku,…"

"Bibir dan penisku…" tambah Hyukjae, membuat Donghae tertawa keras sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" _Ehem_ … bibir dan penisku, sudah terkunci untuk Lee Hyukjae. Seorang," pungkas Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum puas.

"Ayo berciuman untuk meresmikan hubungan kita," usul Donghae dengan tersenyum-senyum.

Hyukjae melingkarkan tangannya di leher Donghae dengan kikuk lalu keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Hyuk," bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum.

Semuanya terasa sempurna saat itu. Perasaan dua orang yang berbunga-bunga kini menjadi satu. Walaupun begitu…

Ketika bibir keduanya hampir bertemu, Hyukjae tertawa lepas.

"HAHAHAHA….A-aku tak bisa. HAhaha."

"Hyukjae!" Donghae menggigit bibirnya karena frustrasi. Sedikit lagi, ia bisa merasakan bibir Hyukjae.

"Ahahaha! Lebam di wajahmu membuatku tertawa," kata Hyukjae.

" _Arrrghhhh_!" Donghae melenguh. "Kemarikan bibirmu, Hyuk!"

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Wajah Hyukjae terus memerah. Ia tahu, saat ini Leeteuk dan Kangin sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Ketiga sedang menyantap sarapan pagi bersama. Dari Hyukjae, Leeteuk mengetahui Donghae masih tidur di kamarnya. Semalaman pria tampan itu bergadang untuk menyelesaikan coding.

"Jadi, kau akan menghabiskan weekend di Seoul?" tanya Kangin.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Tentu, kalau Leeteuk _hyung_ tidak keberatan."

Hyukjae menunduk. Belakangan ini, ia merasa selalu menimbulkan kesulitan bagi _hyung_ nya itu. Mungkin pergi ke Seoul adalah keinginan yang egois.

"Apa kau bahagia, Hyuk?" tanya Leeteuk.

Hyukjae semakin merona. "Aku bahagia, _hyung_."

Leeteuk dan Kangin tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tentu saja kau boleh pergi," kata Leeteuk.

Mata Hyukjae terbuka lebar. "S-sungguh?"

"Terus terang aku masih tak begitu menyukai si ' _Hyung_ 089' itu," komentar Kangin.

Leeteuk tertawa.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang melepas seorang anak yang akan hidup bersama suaminya?" kata Leeteuk.

" _Hyuuuuuung_!" pekik Hyukjae.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

" _Ah_ …akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat," kata Donghae yang baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Donghae merasa sedikit letih. Dari Taiwan, Donghae langsung mengendarai mobilnya ke Busan. Ia sangat merindukan Hyukjae. Sebenarnya Donghae berencana menghabiskan weekend di _Budding Romance_ , tetapi telepon Kyuhyun dan telepon seseorang membuatnya harus kembali ke Seoul. Donghaepun harus membujuk Hyukjae agar mau ikut dengannya.

"Kau terlihat lelah," kata Hyukjae yang berada di sebelahnya. Mereka tidur menyamping berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku lelah tapi aku akan selalu mendapat energi lebih bila bersamamu."

" _Ck_. Kau dan kata-kata manismu, Donghae."

Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Hyuk, besok aku dan Kyuhyun harus menghadiri rapat. Mungkin sampai sore hari."

Hyukjae menyipitkan mata, curiga. Rapat? Di hari sabtu?

Donghae tersenyum karena ia tahu kepercayaan Hyukjae masih sangat kecil terhadapnya. Donghae lalu mengambil ponsel Hyukjae dan menyimpan dua nomor di sana. Pertama, nomor ponsel Kyuhyun. Kedua, nomor telepon kantornya."

"Huh? Pilar Biru. Co?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kantorku. Lebih tepatnya kantor kami, Aku dan Kyuhyun. Kami membangun itu sejak kuliah. Kau harus ke sana," kata Donghae.

Hyukjaae mengangguk. Sejak dulu Hyukjae tahu, Donghae sangat menyukai matematika. Jika Donghae menekuni sistem informasi dan komunikasi teknologi, menjadi programmer dan membangun bisnis di bidang itu tidak mengagetkan bagi Hyukjae.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hyukjae.

"Setelah aku kembali dari rapat, bersiaplah. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

"Rahasia."

" _Isssh_." Hyukjae melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae. Tapi Donghae mendekapnya kembali.

Hyukjae melihat Donghae menutup mata dan ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengamati wajah tampan sang kekasih. Hari ini saat diperjalanan ke Seoul mereka memutuskan berhenti di sebuah mini market untuk membeli minum dan beberapa kebutuhan. Sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di dalam tempat itu, Donghae tak pernah lepas dari perhatian orang. Rasa-rasanya setiap kepala berpaling melihatnya. Tua, muda, pria, wanita, bahkan anak kecil. Donghaenya benar-benar magnet pesona.

Hyukjae tak menampik ada desir cemburu dihatinya. Rasa khawatir jikalau seseorang akan mencuri Donghae darinya muncul kembali.

" _Cuma kamu_ ," bisik Donghae ke telinganya saat itu. Lalu Donghae menggenggam tangannya dengan santai dan tak memperdulikan sekitar.

Hyukjae tersenyum mengingatnya.

" _Keraguan ini akan hilang perlahan…aku tahu…_ " batin Hyukjae. Ia lalu condong mendekat ke wajah Donghae untuk mengecup bibir tipisnya.

" _Good night_ , _Hae_ ," bisik Hyukjae.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Sabtu sore hari, Donghae bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dikatakannya tentang mengajak Hyukjae ke suatu tempat. Bukan hanya lokasi yang akan mereka datangi saja yang membuat Hyukjae penasaran tetapi juga cara berpakaian Donghae yang kelewat rapi. Saat Hyukjae bertanya apa dirinya juga harus memakai pakaian yang rapi, Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya memakai pakaian yang nyaman. Hyukjae pun memilih memakai sesuatu yang simple, kaos dilengkapi sweater dan jeans.

"Di sini?" tanya Hyukjae ketika mereka tiba di lokasi. Sebuah restoran Perancis.

"Kau selalu menyukai masakan Perancis kan? Ayo masuk," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae merasa kikuk. Sudah lama ia tak pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Melihat dari desain interior juga sekilas pelayanan, Hyukjae tahu harus membawa diri dengan baik. Di restoran seperti ini, etika makan adalah sesuatu.

"Idiot. Aku seharusnya memakai pakaian yang lebih layak," bisik Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin kau menunjukkan dirimu yang sekarang apa adanya, Hyuk."

"Huh?" Hyukjae tak paham maksud perkataan Donghae.

"Tuan Lee Donghae, bukan?" sapa ramah pelayan.

Setelah Donghae mengangguk, pelayan itu mengantar mereka ke suatu ruangan.

" _Privat_?" Hyukjae mulai gugup. "D-Donghae…," bisik Hyukjae. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu.

Donghae tersenyum dan memegang tangannya.

" _I love you_ ," kata Donghae pelan, sebelum menariknya masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Hal pertama yang Hyukjae lihat di dalam ruangan itu adalah wajah ibunya lalu wajah yang tak ia duga sama sekali.

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu," kata Donghae menggunakan bahasa formal dan membungkuk.

"Duduklah," kata Nyonya Lee sambil tersenyum.

Hyukjae melihat ibunya dengan tatapan ragu. Tapi Nyonya Lee mengangguk, memastikan semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Kikuk. Makan malam itu bisa dibilang kikuk. Tak ada yang banyak bicara. Sesekali Nyonya Lee membuka topik pembicaraan dan Donghae menyautinya dengan sopan. Hyukjae juge membuka suaranya tapi lebih banyak diam dan menunduk.

"Apa makanan lebih menarik dari pada berbicara dengan ayahmu ini?"

Akhirnya Hyukjae mendengar suara itu. Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap ayahnya.

"Maaf," kata Hyukjae pelan.

Tuan Lee menghela nafas lalu meletakkan alat makannya, diikuti oleh semua orang.

"Aku yang meminta Donghae untuk mengatur semua ini. Kau tahu, pacarmu itu sangat menyebalkan, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae terkejut mendengar ayahnya menggunakan bahasa non formal dan dengan nada yang terdengar lebih ramah.

Donghae berdehem, sedang Nyonya Lee tertawa-tawa kecil.

Hyukjae mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Ia membuat sistem di kantorku menjadi kacau balau dan baru mau memperbaikinya setelah aku menemuinya. Saat itu aku berpikir untuk menuntutnya atas tindak kriminal tapi mulutnya sangat tajam. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya padaku?"

Tuan Lee menirukan lagak Donghae.

"Orang menganggapmu pengacara hebat, tapi bagiku kau adalah pengacara terburuk. Kau… telah gagal membela hak anakmu sendiri. Aku Lee Donghae adalah pria yang akan menjaganya."

Wajah Hyukjae seketika berubah merah padam.

" _Ah_. Bukankah itu seperti adegan di dalam drama?" komentar Nyonya Lee.

"Menurut Anda begitu?" Donghae tertawa. "Aku pasti sangat keren."

Hyukjae menyikut tulang iga Donghae, membuat kekasihnya itu merintih.

Suasana berubah menjadi lebih santai. Ada tawa, ada senyuman.

Tuan Lee berdehem.

"Kau sama sekali tak pernah pulang, Hyukjae. Kau tahu orang tua terkadang juga membuat kesalahan. Kalau kau ada waktu luang, tolong pulanglah. Ayah… merindukanmu," kata Tuan Lee dengan suara bergetar.

"Ayah…" Hyukjae berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu berlutut dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku," kata Hyukjae. Airmatanya tak terbendung terlebih saat Tuan Lee memeluknya.

"Maafkan ayah, Hyukjae."

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Wajah Hyukjae penuh senyuman. Tangannya yang bertautan dengan milik Donghae pun diayun-ayunkan saat mereka berjalan ke tempat parkir.

"Jadi, kau menghilang dari _Budding Romance_ untuk meneror kantor ayah?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kau menggunakan kata teror. Kenapa itu jadi terkesan sangat horor?" kata Donghae.

Hyukjae tertawa.

"Tapi kau bilang pergi ke Taiwan, _hmmm_?" selidik Hyukjae.

"Itu betul, walau hanya empat hari."

Hyukjae tersenyum. Hari ini semua bebannya serasa terangkat dari bahunya. Langkahnya pun menjadi sangat ringan. Senyum Hyukjae bertambah lebar lagi melihat Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Aku ini juga lelaki," kata Hyukjae.

"Lalu kenapa?" Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku Lee Donghae adalah pria yang…," Hyukjae menutup mulut Donghae sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Hyukjae teringat lagak ayahnya yang menirukan Donghae saat di restoran tadi.

"Kau ini idiot," kata Hyukjae.

"Tapi kau mencintai si idiot ini," timpal Donghae.

"Sini, kemari," Hyukjae menarik kerah Donghae agar pria tampan itu mendekat padanya.

Hyukjae mengecup bibir Donghae.

"Cuma itu?" komentar Donghae.

Hyukjae tertawa kecil sebelum mencium Donghae lagi. Kali ini dengan ciuman yang lebih hot termasuk Gigitan-gigitan lembut yang berulang dan lidah yang bermain dengan liar. Tentu saja Donghae tak mau melewatkan kesempatan itu. Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae agar bersandar di mobil dan membalas ciumannya dengan lebih agresif.

"Kau harus sering menciumku seperti ini, sayang," bisik Donghae setelah mulut mereka terlepas untuk memasukkan banyak udara ke paru-paru masing-masing.

" _Hmm…_ Hae…ayo cepat pulang," kata Hyukjae dengan suara rendah sambil mengigit bibirnya dengan sensual.

Mendengar itu Donghae tak berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu. Setelah mengecup bibir Hyukjae dan membuat Hyukjae masuk ke dalam mobil, Donghae bergegas untuk membawa mereka kembali ke apartemennya.

" _Mmhh_ ," Hyukjae mendesah saat Donghae langsung menciuminya dan menggerayanginya dengan tak sabar begitu pintu apartemen tertutup.

"Hae…r-ranjang. A-ah…"

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dan dengan cepat berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kau sungguh tak sabaran," kata Hyukjae yang di dorong berbaring ke ranjang.

Donghae menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kepala Hyukjae dan menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Hyukjae berulang kali. "Karena kau sudah memenuhi otakku," ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum. Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka kancing kemeja Donghae.

"Haruskah selama itu?" protes Donghae.

Bukannya bergerak cepat, Hyukjae malah sengaja memelankan gerakannya. Saat semua kancing sudah terlepas, sambil mengigit bibir Hyukjae meraba otot perut Donghae yang seksi dengan gerakan sensual hingga ke dada bidang Donghae membuat kekasihnya itu menutup mata. Dan ketika Donghae membuka matanya lagi, Hyukjae bisa melihat pandangan mata Donghae lebih dark dari sebelumnya.

" _Hae_ …" bisik Hyukjae sambil menyentuh bibir Donghae.

 _DigDug DigDug DigDug DigDug_

Jantung keduanya berdetak penuh antisipasi, karena mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di ranjang itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu, Hyuk."

Donghae membuat Hyukjae sedikit terduduk agar dapat melepas kaos dan sweaternya. Setelah itu Donghae juga melucuti seluruh pakaian Hyukjae.

"Seksi…" komentar Donghae.

Hyukjae tahu mungkin wajahnya memerah sekarang, tapi ia tak mau bersikap seperti orang yang baru melepas keperjakaan. Hyukjae membantu Donghae untuk melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Sini," Donghae menepuk pahanya agar diduduki Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menuruti dan mendesah begitu Donghae meraba-raba pahanya mendekati area pribadi.

"Kau sangat sensitif, Hyuk."

"Aku tak pernah melakukannya sejak itu."

"Bahkan _one nightstand_?"

Hyukjae menggeleng lalu menutup matanya saat Donghae memegang penisnya dengan gerakan maju mudur.

" _Aah_ …" Hyukjae menarik leher Donghae dan menciumnya dengan hasrat menggeb-gebu.

Donghae tentu tak protes. Donghae mengimbangi ciuman itu dan tak membiarkan Hyukjae mendominasi. Setelah puas membuat bibir Hyukjae merah, Donghae pindah menciumi leher kekasihnya itu. Sesekali Donghae menghisap kulit mulus itu dan meninggalkan jejak.

" _Mhh_ ," Hyukjae mendesah berat ketika tangan Donghae yang lain meremas-remas bokongnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Donghae juga melenguh karena Hyukjaenya kini bergerak-gerak menggeserkan area privat mereka. Penis Donghae pun berkedut-kedut menandakan ia semakin berhasrat. Keduanya juga jelas merasakan suhu tubuh mereka semakin memanas dan semua berlangsung begitu natural setelahnya.

Hyukjae tak bisa berhenti mendesah ketika Donghae menemukan titik sensitifnya dan menubruk titik itu berulang kali. Adrenalin Donghae pun meningkat drastis disetiap gerakannya.

"H-hae…" Hyukjae berusaha memperingatkan Donghae kalau ia akan mencapai klimaksnya dan setengah memohon agar kekasihnya itu menambah kecepatan.

Tetapi Donghae justru berhenti bergerak membuat Hyukjae menatap dengan frustrasi.

"Aku sepertinya tahu di mana bagian yang salah," kata Donghae.

"Huh?" Hyukjae menjadi bingung.

Donghae mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"LEE DONGHAE! KAU MEMIKIRKAN CODING DISAAT SEPERTI INI?!" Hyukjae memukuli Donghae.

" _Ugh-uh_ , maaf sayang. Aku tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan," kata Donghae sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

" _A-ah_! Dasar b-brengsek! _Aaaahh_ …" umpat Hyukjae.

Donghae tertawa.

"Aku akan menebus dengan yang lebih hot lain kali."

Donghae membungkam Hyukjae dengan bibirnya dan bergerak semakin cepat. Sementara tangannya menyentuh penis Hyukjae untuk membantunya mencapai titik kenikmatan. Tak lama setelah Hyukjae melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan, Donghae juga melepaskan pejuhnya memenuhi Hyukjae.

Keduanya bernafas terengah-engah.

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae lalu bangkit untuk membersihkan diri dengan tisu dan langsung menarik laptop yang terletak di meja lampu samping ranjang. Dalam waktu singkat, fokus Donghae sudah beralih pada layar hitam yang penuh dengan barisan fungsi.

Melihat Donghae, Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia memacari seorang programmer. Hyukjae membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia duduk si samping Donghae dan melihat kekasihnya itu bekerja.

"Aku benar-benar akan menagih tebusanmu lain kali," kata Hyukjae beberapa saat kemudian, hanya untuk menggoda Donghae.

"…"

Tak ada respon.

"Cis, apanya yang '…Aku tidak antisosial. Aku menjawab jika diajak mengobrol. Aku ini keren… _bla…bla…bla_ …" sindir Hyukjae.

"Yah. Aku dengar itu," kata Donghae sambil terus menatap laptop dan menggerakkan tangannya di keyboard.

"Itu memang untuk kau dengar."

Donghae tertawa.

Hyukjae bersandar pada Donghae dan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Donghae.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Hae. Aku merasa hidupku jadi sempurna," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae berhenti sejenak untuk mencium Hyukjae.

" _I love you,_ " bisik Hyukjae.

"(x2+y2-1)3-x2y3=0" balas Donghae, membuat Hyukjae tertawa.

Tentu karena Hyukjae tahu persamaan matematika itu. Kalangan penggemar matematika mengenalnya sebagai Kurva Hati. Dan Hyukjae menggunakan persamaan tersebut untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Donghae beberapa tahun lalu.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

Empat bulan setelah Hyukjae dan Donghae memulai kembali hubungan mereka, Hyukjae menetap di Seoul. Ayah Hyukjae memberinya pinjaman modal untuk membuka toko bunganya sendiri. Tentu semua bunga-bunyanya di stok dari _Budding Romance_. Hyukjae memiliki 2 orang pekerja. Mereka adalah Joshua dan Minghao. Semua hal berjalan lancar dan Hyukjae sangat bersyukur.

Lima bulan kemudian, tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Hyukjae mengungkapkan keinginannya pada Donghae untuk melanjutkan pendidikan tinggi. Orang bilang tak ada kata terlambat untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Selama di _Budding Romance_ Hyukjae menemukan dirinya menyukai tanaman dan lingkungan yang terlihat indah melalui penataan yang terencana. Oleh karena itu Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mengambil pendidikan di jurusan Arsitektur Lansekap disalah satu universitas swasta. Donghae menyetujui keinginan Hyukjae dengan satu syarat.

"Nikahi aku dulu, Hyuk," bisik Donghae saat mereka sedang bergulat di ranjang.

* * *

0o0-0o0

* * *

END

a/n.

Akhirnya aku bisa juga menyelesaikan _Budding Romance_ dengan total 50 halaman Mword! .

GAAAAH. Ini seharusnya Angst. Sumpah. Tapi kok jadinya begini ya? HAHAHA. Ya sudahlah…saya gagal menulis cerita sedih.

 _Budding Romance_ ini menceritakan tentang perasaan Hyukjae yang 'bersemi' kembali setelah terluka. Bersemi itu dekat dengan istilah pertumbuhan tanaman makanya aku pilih setting cerita yang ada kebun dan staf-stafnya. Kebayang ga sih, klo pas kita ke kebun bunga terus nemu segerombol pemuda tampan. Yang dilihat mereka bukan bunganya. HAHAHAHA mungkin ini efek kebanyakan baca Fic/YAOI. Silahkan diabaikan…*Bow.

[permisisayamaukaburlagi]

ps:

SVT stand, selamat ayanknya kambek!^^y


End file.
